Accidentally in love with My Unfair Lady
by queenvictoria-xx
Summary: Que peut-il bien se passer dans la tête d'un Lord avide de pouvoir lorsque ses propres pulsions lui commandent de tout œuvrer pour obtenir les faveurs d'une femme? Et si cette femme était loin d'être un ange? Lorsque ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent--
1. Unforeseeable

**Title-** ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE WITH MY UNFAIR LADY.

**Characters-** Lord Beckett, et autres personnages (POTC), Deirdre Van Lean, Richard Ainsworth, Leroy Miles, etc, (OC);

**Warnings-** Sexual reference.

**Rating-** M.

**Obligatory Disclaimer-** L'univers ainsi que les personnages reviennent à Disney, bien évidement ! Excepté certains, tel que Miles, Ainsworth ou miss Van Lean qui viennent tout droit de mon esprit, x)

**Comments-** Ceci est la première FANFICTION que je publie ; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, huhu, =3 Pour la petite note information – cette fic se déroule après les récents évènements du troisième film, trois ou quatre mois plus tard. Deirdre Van Lean – comme je ne l'ai pas mentionné dans ce premier chapitre, mais vous en saurez plus au second – est un personnage complexe, qui moi-même, me surprend des fois (oui mes propres personnages me surprennent xD), elle reste étroitement liée à la Compagnie et son passé, elle y exerce ses fonctions d'actionnaire et d'assistante.

* * *

« _Unforeseeable._ »

La couleur orangée et jaunâtre des quelques bougies éparpillées sur la table de chevet attira son attention, il ne leur voua qu'un bref regard absent. Une main s'approcha de la première bougie, effleurant la flamme rougeoyante et brûlante du bout de ses doigts. Des doigts fins, pâles et délicats. Des doigts de femme. Une main de femme. D'un bref mouvement sur ce petit feu suspendu à la cire blanche, elle l'éteignit brusquement, puis se contenta d'admirer l'obscurité enivrer la pièce. La noirceur de la chambre suffisait amplement à rendre la situation très envoûtante. Le fait de ne plus discerner quoique ce soit aurait pu être une tentative de jouissance très significative. Il aperçut une ombre élégante s'approcher du bord du grand lit. La silhouette avait de belles courbes, très généreuses et d'une rondeur délectable. Il en déduit que leur propriétaire n'était que pauvrement vêtue. Il pouvait les discerner très exactement, et d'un simple souffle chaud, admettre que les deux extrémités de cette poitrine aguichante lui faisant désormais face, réagissaient très rapidement à ce brusque contact. Elle s'était installée à califourchon au-dessus de lui, prenant ainsi appui de la paume de ses mains sur le matelas entouré de draps en satin. Il croisa son regard et y aperçu deux yeux d'une profondeur inouïe ; une teinte azurée, clair, comme l'océan. Comme lui. Son souffle s'accéléra au rythme des mouvements de la femme, qui se plaisait à se mouvoir au-dessus de lui ; d'étouffer son torse avec son buste d'une pression indécente, d'effleurer sa virilité du bout des doigts sous le tissu de son pantalon sombre. Le visage de la jeune femme se stoppa net une fois face à son interlocuteur ; où de maigres millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres avides. Leurs fronts respectifs se frôlaient, chauds, brûlants de désir. Leurs nez se titillaient gentiment en de douces caresses, continuant inlassablement ce jeu de séduction. Elle posa ses lèvres au creux de l'oreille du trentenaire, lui susurrant de vagues mots de sa si jolie voix suave, lui parlant, l'envoûtant, l'étouffant de ses promesses osées. Tout en adoptant un rythme lent et possessif, les lèvres féminines entreprirent leur chemin sur le visage pâle de son hôte, traversant sa tempe droite, puis sa joue rebondie jusqu'à s'arrêter à ses semblables masculines. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent chaudement en un baiser qu'elle se plu à approfondir le plus langoureusement que possible ; infiltrant sa langue humide dans la cavité buccale du noble, cherchant désespérément à rejoindre sa compère dans un ballet interminable. Des heures, des jours et des semaines semblaient s'être écoulées pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne désirait y mettre un terme. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, qu'il devait s'arrêter, l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelque chose l'y forçait, intérieurement. Une petite voix désirait tant arrêter cette rêverie idyllique. Ce fantasme bien réel qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille n'être qu'un rêve. Pourtant, les yeux bien ouverts, il la voyait bien, il la touchait bel et bien – pour le prouver, il laissa ses doigts se glisser entre les courbes supérieures de la jolie jeune femme, descendant afin de suivre les traits et la courbure de ses hanches. Ses mains saisirent avec fermeté les petites fesses de sa protégée, profitant de la douceur qu'elles lui inspiraient, et finissant par émettre une pression pour la combler contre son sexe gonflé. Il voulait en finir maintenant, avant que ce ne soit la fin, il voulait que ce moment se termine en l'acte véritable. Voir sa peau d'albâtre frémir à chaque mouvement, sa poitrine bougé sous leur échange insensé. L'entendre haleter, et même gémir. Son unique désir était d'accomplir son devoir, ce qu'il s'était promit de faire en l'invitant dans ses appartements personnels. Lorsque ses yeux d'acier se fixèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme, il lut dans son regard son propre plaisir, il vit ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses se courber en un sourire bien heureux, il l'entendit chuchoter son nom entre deux halètements. Ses gémissements étaient si plaisants à entendre, si satisfaisants ; cela le rassurait dans le sens qu'il n'avait jamais douté d'être un excellent amant. Il avait toujours pensé être le genre d'homme à donner du plaisir aux femmes, à un tel point – qu'oser prétendre que l'une d'entre elles simulait serait un affront condamnable. Le corps de la femme bougeait au-dessus de lui, allant et venant, imprégnant un mouvement significatif qui les mèneraient tous deux à la jouissance. Le rythme des battements de son cœur redoubla à l'instant où il décida d'accélérer la cadence de ses va et viens passionnés, la possédant toujours, encore, et de plus en plus fort. Alliant violence et possessivité ; il en devenait presque obnubilé. Les gémissements n'étaient plus suffisants à ses yeux, à présent, il désirait plus, bien plus – des cris, peut-être ? Mais son souhait ne se réalisa pas, malheureusement. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, la silhouette s'évapora dés que ses paupières se refermèrent sous la fatigue. Il les rouvrit, et s'aperçut de la réalité ironique – elle n'était plus là. Il était habillé, portant encore sa redingote pourpre, seul dans son lit, le visage blême, en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout n'était qu'un foutu rêve. L'homme se souvint s'être assoupit dans son lit, une fois avoir terminé de signer quelques papiers. Il y avait une porte annexe dans son grand bureau, donnant sur une chambre. Il lui arrivait très souvent de dormir au travail, n'éprouvant pas l'utilité de se déplacer jusqu'à chez lui. Non, le noble n'avait pas réellement de « chez-lui » ; qu'est ce qui l'y attendait de toute manière ? Rien, sa solitude, peut être. Et cet état d'esprit lui convenait bien souvent – il n'avait pas le temps pour une vie sociale, pas le temps de fonder une famille ou d'avoir un vrai chez lui. Ses ambitions et sa carrière lui prenaient déjà un temps considérable.

L'expression de son visage restait neutre, indifférente et stoïque. Il parvint à se remémorer les scènes qui le rendaient ainsi. Son corps tout entier frissonnait, et une bouffée de chaleur s'insuffla en lui. Sa peau était moite, comme s'il avait pu courir un marathon avant de finir essoufflé entre les draps de son bien-aimé lit. Une goutte de sueur perlait au-dessus de son front, lui confirmant l'hypothèse que son fantasme avait été plus éprouvant qu'autre chose. Mais tout avait été si bien orchestré par son subconscient ; cela avait l'air si réel – il y avait cru un long moment, bien que méfiant au commencement, il s'était laissé emporté par cette envie, ce désir insatiable qui le pourchassait nuit après nuit. Il se sentait mal, affreusement mal. Comme humilié, ou après avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Cela aurait été stupide de nier qu'un homme n'avait pas quelques besoins à satisfaire au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il avait cependant un seuil de tolérance, un self-control. Et se réveiller dans cet état, comme un jeune adolescent en pleine puberté le dégoûtait. Il n'allait tout de même pas aller chercher une prostituée pour ce genre de choses ? Qui payeront pour se voir conférer la jouissance extrême ? Le Lord n'avait pas besoin de payer une femme pour faire l'amour. C'était au contraire elle qui devait l'en supplier. Il avait souvent pensé que les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi. Ce serait une honte totale de devoir se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était assez difficile de trouver une femme à posséder ou ne serais-ce que déflorer sans user de pièces en or. Etait-il si repoussant que cela ? Son regard se posa sur un miroir, minutieusement posé tout près d'une grande étagère en bois vernie. Non, ou peut-être ne donnait-il pas l'impression de s'intéresser aux plaisirs de la chair ? La gent féminine devait le fuir pour ses actes, voilà pourquoi. Ainsi, parce qu'il faisait respectueusement son travail et instaurait les lois, on ne pouvait lui accorder un regard intéressé ? Etre un bourreau n'avait visiblement rien de bien réjouissant – Cutler se leva péniblement, tout en songeant à se changer le plus vite possible. Il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Des vacances, peut-être ? Sur une île déserte, avec une cargaison imposante de thé anglais, où personne ne viendrait le harceler – Hum, ce serait risqué. L'emperruqué soupira vaguement, l'esprit ailleurs. Tandis qu'il rattachait les boutons de sa veste désormais grise – il avait toujours eu un faible pour le gris, en mémoire au temps grisâtre de Londres – une chose lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être que la solution était juste tout près ? Il avait déjà croisé quelques femmes intéressantes à Port Royal. Certes, elles n'étaient peut-être pas des beautés en puissance, mais il ferait bien avec – ce qui l'intriguait cependant, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait su discerner exactement le visage de la femme l'accompagnant jusqu'au septième ciel de son fantasme secret. Ces yeux – il aurait parié sa tasse de thé de dix-sept heures qu'il les avaient déjà vus auparavant. Mais les moindres détails de cette silhouette s'échappaient bien trop rapidement – il aurait damné pour le savoir maintenant.

*******

Les bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent du pont, des talons pointus martelèrent les plaques de bois violemment, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette désignable comme étant celle d'une femme apparaisse au grand jour. Elle réprima un rictus dédaignable en apercevant deux visages familiers non loin de là, tous deux occupés à soulever d'imposants tonneaux de poudre, pour finalement les ranger au fond d'un trou menant à la cale. L'un était brun au visage pâle, les cernes légèrement violacés approfondissant son regard ténébreux lui donnaient un faux-air d'insomniaque dépravé. Il semblait avoir perdu tout intérêt à travailler sur le pont de l'Endeavour, il était bien plus intéressé par son jeune interlocuteur enthousiaste, récemment recruté au titre de sergent par l'East India Company. Les éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans les airs, et des têtes se tournèrent à leur passage, feignant l'amusement.

'Beckett regarde souvent la même chose, tous les ans, il cache une sorte de boîte dans son tiroir et la ressors à cette même date ; ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange ?' la voix du jeune sergent résonna presque comme un avertissement, cette hypothèse le laissait songeur. Son ami hocha brièvement la tête, captivé par son dur travail. Alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur le socle d'un tonneau, la voix masculine du sergent retentit à nouveau. Le lord était le sujet d'actualité le plus en vogue du mois. Le nom de cette figure d'autorité ayant élu domicile entant que dirigeant revenait très souvent ; mais tout le monde savait que cet homme aspirait à de bien grandes ambitions.

'Qu'est-ce que cela puisse être ? En es-tu sûr, Ainsworth?'

'Puisque je te le dis ! Il en est obnubilé ! Je n'ai jamais pu voir ce que contenait la boîte, mais à tous les coups, il s'agit de quelque chose de compromettant.' répondit-il en hochant la tête, assuré de ses dires.

'Je pense que Gilette le sait, lui.' siffla la voix du plus âgé. 'Et quand bien même, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de te préoccuper de ce que font les supérieurs ?' un rictus moqueur se peignit sur les lèvres du lieutenant Miles. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Ainsworth reprit le fil de la conversation, ravi d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'occuper sa journée au soleil. 'Il ne dira rien, faux-cul comme il est--' Il s'apprêta à poursuivre un nouveau discours quand une main se plaça à son épaule, se calant au milieu des deux employés, un sourire niais scotcher au visage. La silhouette féminine aux talons.

'Vous voudriez savoir ?' une jeune femme blonde aux petits yeux bleus et froids les dévisagea au fur et à mesure. 'N'importe qui voudrait savoir.' renchérit-elle en arquant un sourcil, satisfaite d'avoir capté l'attention des quelques personnes présentes ; tout en jetant son regard finement inquisiteur sur la première personne qui franchit son périmètre visuel. 'Si vous êtes prêts à payer le prix – peut-être qu'un jour nous aurons l'opportunité de découvrir ce que cache la fameuse boîte.'

'Vous parlez comme si vous saviez de quoi vous parlez –' l'interrompit le brun de droite, s'écartant du groupe, passablement irrité. 'Que sous-entendez-vous _par payer le prix_ ?'

'Il me semble avoir été plutôt claire.' trancha-t-elle d'un ton sombre. 'Vous pourriez tous le savoir – si vous videz vos charmantes poches, je vous la ramènerais.' détachant précieusement ses mots, elle approfondit son regard, l'ancrant dans celui d'Ainsworth. Ce dernier manqua d'éclater de rire.

'Vous plaisantez ?' sa main se plaqua contre un des tonneaux, méfiant.

'Miss Van Lean ne plaisante jamais.' signala le lieutenant – quelque peu naïf – Miles d'un ton bien trop caressant.

Voyant que plus aucune lèvre ne daignait s'entrouvrir, tous en réelle stupéfaction et réflexion ; Van Lean patienta sagement quelques secondes avant de faire le tour du bastingage, s'apprêtant à se rendre à l'intérieur du navire. 'Si vous changez d'avis--' Sa silhouette disparaissait au fur et à mesure, seul Miles l'observait. Il aimait la regarder, ils étaient proches, si on pouvait employer ce terme -- mais qu'étais-ce que la bonne entente exactement? Il aurait peut-être été tenté par approfondir ces sourires complices, ces hochements de tête compréhensifs et le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux assistants. Miles aimait plaisanter en disant qu'ils fondaient à eux deux le club des assistants, c'était divertissant. Approfondir vers quelque chose de nouveau, d'inexploré. Mais intérieurement, le lieutenant savait que ce serait sans issu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait également -- et il savait ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir, ils se connaissaient depuis leurs premiers pas socialement parlant. Il la connaissait, malheureusement.

Les suppositions se firent grandes, et ce n'est que lorsque le doute s'insuffla en chaque personne, qu'ils se dévisagèrent étrangement avant de retourner à leur poste respectif ; leur léger break enfin terminé, bien merveilleusement gâcher. Deirdre Van Lean se contenta de les surveiller discrètement, plaquée contre le mur, un fin rictus décora ses lèvres d'un sourire entreprenant ; ses sourcils s'arquèrent sur son élégant visage comme sculpté dans de l'argile lorsqu'elle apprit l'absence de vie dans les cabines. Sa silhouette enveloppée dans une belle robe rouge disparue à l'entrebâillement d'une porte au troisième couloir. L'image d'un – grand mais plutôt confortable – bureau s'offrit à ses yeux, hors personne ne s'y trouvait. Une lueur de déception enjoliva ses pupilles colorées, elle désirait parler au dirigeant des rumeurs circulant sur le pont, mais ce dernier avait déserté l'endroit depuis trois heures déjà. La curiosité l'envahie soudainement avant même qu'elle n'ait franchit la porte du bureau dans le but de revenir plus tard. Son regard se fixa sur le tiroir. Et si c'était vraiment compromettant ? Elle ne risquait rien, Beckett n'était pas dans les parages. Après cette courte motivation d'esprit, la jeune femme ferma la porte et se précipita vers le grand bureau situé au centre de la pièce. Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir un tiroir ; avant d'y découvrir le néant. Une pile de papiers, uniquement ? Ses doigts glissèrent sur les autres tiroirs du dessous, les ouvrant un par un avec une certaine impatience difficilement camouflée. '_Trouvé_ !' chuchota-t-elle à voix basse, une lueur de profonde avidité scintilla dans son regard tortueux. Le dernier fut le bon. Deirdre en sortit une étrange boite en métal vernie dans une teinte rouge ; aux bords dorés. Une plaquette de la même couleur que les dorures était attachée sur le côté, une inscription s'y trouvait gravée, mais vaguement usée par le temps, le texte n'était malheureusement plus lisible. La femme cligna les yeux un nombre incalculable de fois, les doigts tremblants et le cœur battant, elle posa ses fins et doux doigts sur les bords de la boite, se mettant à l'ouvrir petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce le claquement de la porte retentisse. Une vague impression de déjà-vu lui vint en tête, et un vent presque glacial s'infiltra dans la pièce. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. Restant figée, telle une statue de glace. Son esprit luttait contre une question très complexe. « La porte n'était-elle donc pas fermée ? » Une émotion s'empara d'elle, l'angoisse. Van Lean releva lentement ses yeux vers l'origine de ce bruit glacial. Elle croisa automatiquement une paire d'yeux glacés. Sans ciller ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, la jeune femme se contenta de rester temporairement muette.

'Que faites-vous ici ?'dit une voix à connotation masculine ; son accent britannique bien marquant, de part ce simple timbre, il prouvait sa contrariété montante. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula ainsi, sous ce silence fort pesant. Devant le manque de réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, il fit un pas en avant, 'Dois-je me répéter ?' souffla-t-il en gardant cette expression faciale quasi-indifférente. Se répéter ? L'envie n'y était absolument pas. Son regard balaya la pièce, tout était en ordre, comme lorsqu'il avait laissé son bureau il y a trois heures. Ainsi – que faisait-elle en ces lieux ? De nombreuses questions s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit, il tentait de trouver l'hypothèse parfaite, avant même que la principale concernée ne confirme ses maigres suppositions. Cutler pouvait déjà exclure le fait qu'elle aurait pu désirer le voir, la porte avait été fermée lorsqu'il avait posé ses petits yeux glacés dessus. Il opta intérieurement pour la thèse de la curiosité très mal placée. Ce fut son unique pensée jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rejoignent un certain objet posé sur la table, apparemment à moitié ouverte. Sans comprendre d'où cela venait, une bouffée d'intense colère lui monta au cerveau. Sans faire le moindre geste, le lord se contenta de la fixer. 'Vous y avez touché ?'

Cette voix froide et autoritaire la fit tressaillir, la demoiselle ne parvenait plus à bouger, son corps – ses jambes en avaient perdu la faculté. 'Je-- _non_, je cherchais juste--' tenta-t-elle de murmurer, les mots venant à lui manquer.

'Sortez.' il la coupa d'un ton sec. Contenir sa frustration devenait un challenge extrêmement difficile – si l'audacieuse restait dans cette pièce. Il se retenait de – 'Maintenant.' sa voix sonnait comme un ordre. En même temps, cela en était un. Sans se faire prier, elle se précipita vers la sortie et claqua malencontreusement la porte en sortant. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, elle n'eut peut-être pas la peur de sa vie, mais elle fut effrayée d'y avoir songé.

Son poing heurta la vaste surface de son bureau, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas sa boîte. Frustré qu'on ait osé briser son espace vital, toucher à ses affaires – elle l'avait peut-être ouverte. Le lord avança ses doigts sur le bord de la grande boite claire, effleurant les bordures dorées de son index, où une chevalière portant l'initiale de son nom de famille dans une teinte dorée scintilla doucement sous la faible lumière des bougies présentes à ses côtés. Ses soupçons s'avéraient à moitié fondés, il n'en avait pas la certitude – même s'il lui venait à l'esprit l'idée de le lui demander, elle nierait absolument tout. C'était coulé d'avance. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que cette femme se soit amusée à fouiller ses affaires sans son consentement qui le dérangeait – pas vraiment – mais plus qu'elle ait osé le faire dans un but assez sordide, celui de chercher ses biens personnels. Étais-ce une manie ? C'est cela – elle était cleptomane, il en était certain. Quelque chose attira son attention, dans un coin du bureau, un petit ouvrage à la couverture colorée se trouvait. Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas à lui. A elle, peut-être ? – hum. Deirdre Van Lean, il est vrai que _ses yeux_ lui étaient vaguement familiers.


	2. Dealing

**Title-** ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE WITH MY UNFAIR LADY.

**Characters-** Lord Beckett (POTC), Deirdre, Miles, sir Van Lean (OC);

**Warnings-** Aucun pour l'instant, par contre, lemon à venir, =p

**Rating-** M.

**Obligatory Disclaimer-** L'univers ainsi que les personnages reviennent à Disney, bien évidement ! Excepté certains, tel que Miles, Ainsworth ou miss Van Lean qui viennent tout droit de mon esprit, x)

**Comments-** Alors huhu, j'ai longtemps songé à ce deuxième chapitre, j'avais aussi pensé à différentes tournure, mais-- je pense que celle-là est la plus intéressante, notamment par la suite de l'évolution. Dans ce chapitre, je mentionne certaines choses du passé des deux protagonistes principaux. J'aime les flashbacks, ( aa) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture! (;

* * *

« _Dealing._ »

Deirdre Van Lean n'avait jamais eu la prétention de pouvoir cerner les gens plus vite que son ombre. Elle était juste d'une nature observatrice ; et à vrai dire, la réaction dite excessive de son employeur l'irritait au plus haut point. Nonchalamment allongée dans un lit aux draps fins et blancs, elle sentit ses doigts se plier et instinctivement son poing heurta le matelas, rageur. Le deuxième suivit par la suite, tapotant frénétiquement la mollesse et douceur du tissu qui ne menaçait toujours pas de se craquer sous ses coups de poings meurtriers.

La réaction du Lord était bien plus qu'excessive à ses yeux ! C'était d'une gaminerie sans nom. Un enfantillage parmi tant d'autres. Elle le soupçonnait secrètement d'avoir oublié de prendre ses calmants ainsi que son petit thé avec ses petits sucres et son petit quartier de citron pour agir aussi dramatiquement. Ce n'était qu'une vieille boîte de fer colorée en rouge. En quoi cela pouvait être important pour lui ? Et depuis quand Deirdre se souciait-elle de ses agissements ? La nature l'avait rendue ainsi, inexplicablement intouchable émotionnellement. Et pourtant – le simple fait de lui avoir parlé si froidement la touchait avec une profondeur inouïe. Il ne lui avait pas crié dessus, ne l'avait pas non plus violenté, il n'y avait strictement rien à lui reproché, techniquement – peut-être avait-elle touché à quelque chose de secret, d'intime ? La jeune femme ferma ses paupières pendant quelques secondes. Essayant de se remémorer le visage du Lord à cet instant précis. Son visage si fermé, si inexpressif habituellement s'était peu à peu mué en un rictus colérique ; et une lueur dans ses yeux l'avait automatiquement alertée ; de l'amertume – Il avait éprouvé de l'amertume au fait qu'une tierce personne touche à cette précieuse boîte.

Sur le coup, Deirdre n'avait pas prêté attention à son contenu, et elle le regretta désespérément. Une envie d'y retourner l'a prit d'assaut. Juste pour voir – pour connaître le secret de lord Cutler Beckett. Mais ses jambes s'étaient transformées en guimauve, la jeune femme aux yeux verts ne pouvait plus se permettre de fouiller à nouveau dans les affaires du dirigeant, au risque qu'il l'y reprenne à son tour. Il l'avait bien trop effrayée pour cela. Et la simple idée qu'il puisse lui tenir fermement son poignet, la faisait frémir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, et encore moins avec une telle violence. Deirdre l'avait bien trop souvent négligé, sa petite taille, sa carrure frêle – c'était tout à fait trompeur. Il restait un homme. Un homme – aussitôt, une légère rougeur peignit ses joues d'ordinaire très pâles.

Elle enfouit son visage contre l'oreiller en plume, désireuse de penser à autre chose, et maintenant. Ce flot de pensées incongrues et déplacées l'exaspérait au plus haut niveau, il n'avait absolument rien de séduisant ou d'attrayant pour qu'elle puisse permettre son esprit de vagabonder vers de telles suppositions sordides. Une petite voix dans sa tête l'intima de penser justement le contraire – cette rougeur n'était pas apparue toute seule, elle devait forcément, au fond, lui trouver un certain charme pour l'imaginer ainsi. Et si cette voix avait raison ? Et si elle devait avouer avoir souvent voulu connaître les moindres secrets physiques de cet homme ? Ce qui pouvait faire sa fierté – le fait de l'avoir vu dans cet état, presque vulnérable en un sens, lui donnait un côté plus humain, ce que mademoiselle Van Lean se plaisait à développer en silence. Il paraissait…Abordable. (…) Un homme abordable, lui ? Non – pas après la brutalité de son geste, il ne méritait pas d'avoir une place dans ses songes ; de près ou de loin.

*******

Froissement de tissu. Un bruit sourd retentit sur le parquet, comme celui qui intervient juste après avoir fait tomber au sol une tasse, ou un bibelot en verre extrêmement précieux. Le principal concerné laissa échapper un juron à la vu de sa maladresse nerveuse. Les morceaux de la tasse de porcelaine s'étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de son tapis d'Orient. 'Nom de –' jura-t-il en sentant ses mains se crisper à son insu. Il ne parvenait plus à garder un calme constant, il se sentait brisé d'amertume, et de rancune. L'idée qu'on puisse s'intéresser de trop près à ses affaires personnelles l'horripilait. Et à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, ce même visage revenait en permanence dans son esprit. Quelle – sans-gêne ? Non, petite curieuse ? Non plus. Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour la décrire. Ils seraient tous forcément à connotation négative. Elle mériterait d'être sévèrement sermonnée, ce qu'il avait à peu près fait ; l'ombre d'un sourire triomphant s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres, Cutler était persuadé qu'après cela, elle ne reviendrait certainement plus l'ennuyer de sitôt.

Son but premier, était qu'elle comprenne la place qu'elle occupait, ainsi que la sienne. Il était son patron, elle lui devait le respect. Et fouiller dans ses affaires n'était pas égal à du respect ; mais plus à de l'inconscience déguisée. Cette femme était-elle suicidaire ? Ou peut-être masochiste ? Non – une cleptomane masochiste, oui voilà – il fut ravi de son hypothèse. Cependant, il n'éprouvait pas la satisfaction d'avoir remit quelqu'un à sa place, il jugeait qu'elle avait atteint le summum de la tolérance. Que devrait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire d'elle à présent ? Les sermons étaient dépassés. Ce n'était pas assez puissant.

Cutler Beckett fut soudainement prit d'une atroce migraine, la situation ne lui plaisait vraiment plus. Cette femme avait voulu jouer avec lui – très bien, si tel était son désir, ils joueraient ensemble. Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui la supplierait à la fin d'arrêter tout ceci. Ce qu'il désirait à présent ? La voir regretter son insolence, la voir – lui prouver sa dévotion, ses erreurs, la voir en état de soumission, comme la plupart de ses soldats. Tous ses employés le craignaient. Il en serait de même pour elle, surtout – pour elle.

Le dirigeant se déplaça très lentement dans la pièce, jusqu'à s'asseoir convenablement dans son grand fauteuil en bois vernis. D'une main, il saisit une nouvelle tasse de porcelaine et la remplit délicatement d'un chaud liquide ambré ; du thé anglais. Un réel plaisir. Il ne s'en privait jamais ; de cette chaleur insatiable qui coulait le long de sa trachée une fois la gorgée avalée, de ce petit arrière-goût sucré qui le faisait distraitement sourire. Tout dans le thé le réjouissait intérieurement. Voyons cela comme un petit réconfort personnel, dirons-nous. Soudain, on vint le perturber dans son intense moment de solitude. Il afficha une légère grimace pendant une brève seconde. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec précaution, et un soldat apparu ; un lieutenant récemment débarqué, conclu Cutler, d'après l'uniforme que le jeune portait. Ah, la fraîcheur juvénile – quelle naïveté, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

'Lord Beckett--' commença le grand brun aux yeux couleur chocolat, légèrement tendu pour une première approche avec un haut dirigeant, 'Nous nous approchons de Londres, je pense que l'Endeavour sera au port dans environ trois jours.'

'Vous pensez, Miles ?' Cutler tapota du bout des doigts le bord de sa tasse en porcelaine, attentif aux moindres réactions du jeune homme. Ce dernier blêmit comme un linge. Il fit abstraction de cela et reprit, de son habituel ton traînant et glacial. 'Bien-- fort bien, étais-ce tout ?'

'Hum, oui, mylord, c'est tout-- enfin--' devant le regard inquisiteur du Lord, le jeune homme inspira intérieurement une profonde bouffée d'air frais, pour se redonner le courage de continuer sur sa lancée. Deirdre l'avait prévenu, il était très déstabilisant.

'Vous pouvez sortir, lieutenant.' fit Cutler, agacé par le comportement passif de Miles. Il était ennuyant celui-là aussi— Soudain, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se leva de son fauteuil et arpenta la pièce, songeur. Etroitement surveillé par le jeune lieutenant. 'Attendez un instant-- faites venir mademoiselle Van Lean dans une heure.' l'interpellé le fixa d'un étrange regard. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il acquiesça cependant d'un bref signe affirmatif de tête.

'Bien entendu, mylord.' Miles marqua un blanc, puis reprit, un peu plus concentré par la conversation avec son supérieur hiérarchique ; 'Puis-je disposer, lord Beckett ?'

Le Lord ne prit pas même la peine de lui répondre, et encore moins de le regarder. Il ancra profondément son unique attention sur le panorama océanique se déroulant sous ses yeux, depuis la petite fenêtre. Perdu dans ses pensées, une nouvelle fois, les mains croisés derrière son dos ; ses phalanges frôlaient le tissu rugueux de sa veste pourpre. Miles soupira silencieusement, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas lent et décisif. Sa première action fut de se diriger vers le pont où les hommes entamaient tout juste un petit combat amical entre eux. A l'épée. Afin de s'entraîner et d'occuper le temps. Le lieutenant se contenta de regarder les nombreux soldats s'affrontant. Ils restaient très fair-play, ces amateurs de sensations fortes. Deux s'affrontaient à chaque fois, et le gagnant pouvait choisir son nouveau partenaire de duel, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom ressorte enfin dans le lot, le proclamant combattant d'excellence par tous ses camarades. Certains s'amusaient à parier sur le vainqueur final, tandis que d'autres se hâtaient de rester à l'écart ; dans le doute que leur commandant rapplique et désapprouve cette mascarade. Une silhouette féminine était perchée en hauteur, près de la barre de commande du galion ; elle admirait les belles prestations des soldats, admirative. Il tenait à informer la principale concernée le plus vite possible-- qu'elle se prépare mentalement. Le visage du Lord était bien trop serein pour être un signe d'innocence.

*******

La nuit était tombée, cette dernière promettait d'être naturellement calme. L'océan n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux auparavant. Le remous des vagues semblait presque caresser avec tendresse la coque de l'Endeavour. Lord Beckett restait obstinément face à la fenêtre, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait bien sagement une visite opportune. Il désirait la voir, notamment pour affaires. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit au fil de cette journée, une petite idée qu'il trouvait fort réjouissante à développer en sa présence. Un fin rictus se discerna à ses fines lèvres pâles. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent dans le couloir, il les entendit distinctement. Il su même qu'il s'agissait de talons. D'une femme, de ce fait. Le Lord ne fit pas un mouvement brusque, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il gardait un certain contrôle de lui-même. Dans son bureau, une table avait était dressée, avec deux couverts et d'autres ustensiles. Une longue nappe brodée d'un blanc immaculé la décorait. En vérité, l'homme comptait lui faire part de ses légères découvertes autour d'un bon repas et d'un vin assez expansif, cela la déstabiliserait forcément ; l'étonnerait, la surprendrait. Il le savait, il la connaissait. Dans ses souvenirs, il revu en flashback sa première rencontre avec miss Van Lean, ou du moins, son géniteur--

'_Entrez, je vous prie, mon seigneur.' fit une voix à consonance masculine, impatiente et anxieuse, le timbre d'un homme angoissé et passablement âgé. _

_Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'entrebâillement d'une grande porte en bois vernis et repeinte d'un marron très foncé et luisant aux reflets d'or. Deux hommes. L'un était assez vieux, on lui donnerait l'âge d'un cinquantenaire, et le deuxième allait vers la vingtaine et demi, approximativement. Il était jeune. Ses traits et son charisme n'étaient pas encore à leur meilleur stade final ; ces atouts qui feront sa douce fierté quatorze ans plus tard. Le plus jeune des deux suivit des yeux les mouvements de son interlocuteur, qui l'incita à le suivre jusqu'au living-room coloré. Ne s'attardant pas sur les meubles luxueux, l'invité émit un petit rire ironique suivit d'un sourire narquois en coin. Ce sourire restait gravé dans la mémoire du quinquagénaire, comme celui du démon. _

'_Je vois que vous ne lésinez jamais sur les moyens pour impressionner vos invités.' souffla-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. 'Intéressant.'_

'_Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel invité, mon seigneur…' sa voix tremblait doucement. 'Nous pouvons…hum, parler affaires, maintenant ?'_

'_Effectivement.' L'arrivant prit place dans l'un des quatre canapés verts présents devant une grande cheminée où un feu rougeoyant crépitait violemment. La lueur du feu, sa fureur, son engouement inspiraient aux yeux du jeune homme, des idées de gloire, des idées de furie. 'Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.'_

'_Pour notre affaire. Pour ma proposition, avez-vous reçu ma dernière lettre ?' l'homme préféra ne pas s'approcher de trop, il resta debout ; comme si les rôles entre l'hôte et l'invité avaient été inversés._

'_Je ne serais pas ici, dans le cas contraire.' siffla-t-il, froidement. 'Pathétique.'_

'_Je –' il s'abstint de tout commentaire, voyant que le regard de son hôte s'était porté sur le dessus de la cheminé, où une pile de cadres à photos se trouvait._

'_Sir Beckett…' murmure. 'Je vous en prie, ne me prenez pas cela, c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste…'_

'_Votre argent ? Il fallait y réfléchir avant de faire perdre des sommes inconcevables à ma famille. Mon père avait eut le plaisir d'investir chez vous. Ce fut une grossière erreur.' _

_Beckett se leva péniblement et s'approcha de la cheminée. Contemplant le feu fugace broyant toute particule d'air qui pénétrerait dans son antre. Une de ses mains s'avança pour saisir un cadre noir, trois personnes y étaient représentés. A l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'image de d'une jeune fille aux cheveux clairs, il fut subjugué. Comme intrigué. 'Qui est-ce sur cette peinture ?' Son bras se plia lentement vers la droite pour que le cadre soit visible à son possesseur ; ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et répondit faiblement : _

'_Ma fille aînée, Deirdre.' _

_Aucun son ne sortit peu après de la bouche des deux hommes. Une ombre de sourire encadra le visage pâle de Cutler Beckett. 'Je vois…' à peine eut-il susurré ces quelques mots que le cadre retourna auprès de ses consœurs, au-dessus de la cheminée. Un dernier clignement d'yeux marqua son empathie. _

*******

Son rictus était toujours présent à ses lèvres, les courbant en une moue narquoise. Il avait encore le goût de sa douce peau albâtre en bouche. Il aurait bien été tenté par la goûter à nouveau, mais-- dans d'autres circonstances, probablement. Finalement, le dirigeant lui avait laissé un goût plutôt amer en bouche, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il n'avait pas poursuivit cette petite tentative de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, car il avait l'intime pressentiment, que ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois que ce visage de faux-ange croiserait sa route. Cutler avait eu raison. Quatorze ans plus tard, elle était réapparue, comme par magie, quémandant la place qu'occupait son père dans la Compagnie. Elle était fille d'un important actionnaire, et il n'avait pas éprouvé l'envie de lui barrer ce chemin. Le Lord avait plus eu envie d'en savoir plus sur son attitude, et ce n'était qu'en la laissant marcher sur ses pas, qu'il y parviendrait. Ce soir, il allait exprimer son avis.

La silhouette de la jeune femme se dessina sur le seuil de sa porte. Deirdre leva vainement les yeux vers la table nappée, et une étrange pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Instinctivement, elle le scruta, en quête de réponse. Mais l'homme continuait à lui tourner fiévreusement le dos. C'était impoli, à ses yeux, surtout que les raisons de sa visite lui étaient encore inconnues. Elle avait craint cette visite, pendant une heure, elle n'avait cessé de penser au pire. Mais visiblement-- le Lord était calme. Peut-être avait-il oublié le petit incident de la veille ? Peut-être n'y pensait-il plus-- honnêtement, la jolie jeune femme l'espérait activement.

N'oubliant pas son sens de la courtoisie et des manières, le trentenaire s'approcha de son invitée et lui prit délicatement la main, effleurant le dos de cette dernière du bout des lèvres en un chaste baiser. Ce geste arracha à la concernée, un frisson désagréable. Il le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire pour le moment.

'Je vous attendais, _ma chère_-- mais commençons, voulez-vous ?' dit-il enfin, après avoir laissé un long silence pesant s'infiltrer entre eux deux. 'Prenez place.' Beckett lui offrit une élégante place, juste face à lui. Il maintint les bords de la chaise entre ses doigts, attendant qu'elle s'installe confortablement pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table nappée ; juste face à face.

'Lord Beckett-- 'commença-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, 'J'aimerais comprendre ce qui motive vos actes. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez absolument tout fait pour me fuir, ou--'

'Vous le faire regretter ?' un sourire amusé se peignit à ses lèvres. 'Non très chère, vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour savoir que je n'y aurais eut aucun intérêt.'

'Voyez-vous un quelconque intérêt à m'inviter ?'

'Je tenais à vous parler, uniquement.'

'Je vous écoute dans ce cas,' elle eut un sourire crispé. Quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise, sa nervosité bien visible amusait son interlocuteur. Cela ne le surprenait absolument pas ; et au fond, il aurait tant souhaité la déstabiliser à cet instant précis. Peut-être le fait qu'il maintenait sa main entre ses doigts ?

'J'ai longtemps réfléchis à la manière de perturber une femme telle que vous, miss Van Lean, les mots ne vous sont d'aucuns effets, ces derniers glissent sur votre peau glacée-- mais cependant si attrayante.' le Lord lui offrit un regard profond. Ne détachant pas ce dernier des pupilles azurées de la jeune femme, cherchant à lire ses moindres réactions. 'Vous êtes une femme d'une rare beauté, et seul un fou serait apte à vous résister--'

'Vous êtes bien aimable--' son souffle se coupa violemment. Elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de ce genre d'ambiance. D'un dîner sur un fond de lumière tamisée, d'un face à face avec un homme assuré de ses dires, et d'une telle profondeur dans ses mots. Les compliments de ce genre la perturbaient intensément. 'Où voulez-vous en venir, _my lord_ ?'

'Vous savez, et ce n'est un secret pour personne, que je suis un homme solitaire.' il lâcha sa main et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège ; se servant un verre de vin distraitement. 'Et il m'arrive de regretter certaines de mes vieilles décisions-- peut-être aurais-je du profiter de l'instant présent ? Qu'en pensez-vous, ma chère ?'

'Ce que je pense-- de quelle chose, exactement ?' ses yeux se plissèrent lentement, Deirdre sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse.

'De vous-- et de votre avenir.'

'Je vois…' Deirdre fronça les sourcils. 'Venez-en au but, lord Beckett.'

'Vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière rencontre ? Votre père est un homme très charmant vous savez ? Je n'ai pas donné suite à son manque de discernement envers ma personne-- j'ai été on ne peut plus cordial et compatissant. Il avait une dette envers moi. Que visiblement, il se trouve dans l'incapacité de payer -- paix à son âme.' entre ses doigts, il fit tournoyer le verre de vin ; se concentrant sur la texture rougeâtre du liquide alcoolisé. 'Ce qui me pousse inexplicablement vers sa descendance, vers vous, miss Van Lean-- hériter est une chose fort appréciable, l'attrait de l'argent et du titre sont des raisons amplement suffisantes à cela. Il y a cependant une ombre au tableau-- je dois malheureusement m'adresser à vous pour de quelconques réclamations. Ainsi, j'ose espérer que vous serez plus maligne, et que vous comprendrez votre situation, ainsi que la mienne ; que nous parvenions à un arrangement cordial. Je m'en voudrais énormément de devoir vous saisir vos biens les plus précieux--' Cutler leva les yeux vers son invitée, lui offrant ses iris perçants et froids. 'Ce n'est que de bonne guerre, me semble-t-il.'

Le cœur battant, la concernée n'osa plus faire aucun geste. Elle l'avait sentit, le piège. Il s'était refermé sur elle, mais que pouvait-elle donc y faire ? Que voulait-il, au final ? La jeune femme déglutit péniblement et parue avoir perdu le sens de la parole. Sa réaction fit sourire le Lord. Ce n'était que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et il n'avait toujours pas obtenu son du. Maintenant que les négociants avaient changés de rôle, il se plaisait à apprécier amplement sa nouvelle négociatrice, bien plus jolie que le précédent. Il sentait même que cette soirée promettait d'être très divertissante. Car dans son esprit, tout avait déjà été calculé. Il savait clairement ce qu'elle possédait, et ce qu'il pourrait accepter. Et elle ne pourrait le lui refuser, ce serait mettre un terme à un héritage bien trop souvent convoité.

'Qu'avez-vous à m'offrir,_ exactement_, miss Van Lean ?' son sourire narquois s'agrandit au coin de ses lèvres. 'Je vous écoute attentivement.'


	3. Oral & Proximity

**Title-** ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE WITH MY UNFAIR LADY.

**Characters-** Lord Beckett (POTC), Deirdre, Miles (OC);

**Warnings-** Références sexuelles et léger lemon.

**Rating-** M.

**Obligatory Disclaimer-** L'univers ainsi que les personnages reviennent à Disney, bien évidement ! Excepté certains, tel que Miles, Ainsworth ou miss Van Lean qui viennent tout droit de mon esprit, x)

**Comments-** alors, il y à du début de lemon dans l'air sur ce chapitre, mais je suis déjà sûre que ce ne sera pas le premier ; j'espère que le chapitre numéro trois vous plaira n_n je tiens aussi tout personnellement à remercier **JessSwann** de ses conseils avisés et de son avis qui compte énormément, surtout qu'elle à été mon auteur de fics POTC préférée, et je suis réellement flattée, ( :

* * *

« _Oral & Proximity. »_

'_Je vous écoute attentivement.' _La voix masculine et grave du Lord résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Cette même phrase, ces simples mots accentués par ses faux-airs snob la choquaient. Se répétant en boucle la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. Extérieurement, Deirdre Van Lean ne montrait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence ; peut-être même une part de fausse surprise. Elle préférait garder le silence, pour mieux réfléchir à une éventuelle tentative de répartie. La confusion l'habitait, Deirdre ignorait quoi dire. Elle se sentait piégée, comme si un étau métallique la dévorait intérieurement en l'enserrant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à l'étouffement radical. Il était détestable à souhait, d'une mesquinerie sans nom. Elle le haïssait. Et pourtant-- quelque chose d'inexplicable faisait qu'elle ne lui en voulait qu'à moitié, qu'elle préférait rejeter la faute sur son défunt père qui n'avait su prendre ses responsabilités en réglant ses propres problèmes. Deirdre voulait haïr ce petit homme emperruqué. Elle le devait.

La silhouette féminine franchit le seuil du pont, la fraîcheur de l'extérieur la calma automatiquement. Deirdre Van Lean fit quelques pas en avant, sur le vaste pont de l'Endeavour jusqu'à ce que de fines gouttelettes d'eau retombent brutalement sur le sol. Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel ; il pleuvait. Des gouttes et des gouttes d'eau de pluie salée coulaient le long de ses cheveux, glissant sur ses épaules et se logeant au creux de son cou blanc. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au bord du navire, face à la mer, mains plaqués contre la longue rambarde de bois fraîchement vernis. Un haut-le-cœur la prit. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette subite sensation d'écœurement ; peut-être que cette visite qu'elle avait tout d'abord jugée inoffensive, s'était bien trop vite transformée en un parfait règlement de compte ? Ou bien elle était bien plus sensible au mal de mer qu'on n'aurait pu le penser. Ce qui l'avait poussée à mettre un terme à cet entretien était simple, même bien trop. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de rester seule un certain temps pour trouver la faille de l'homme. Il semblait si invincible extérieurement, comme si son flegme et son arrogance n'étaient que des masques. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait eu raison de le laisser concrétiser verbalement ses intentions.

*******

'_Vous n'avez aucun droit sur,'_

'_C'est justement là que vous avez tort, ma chère, je ne fait que réclamer ce que votre père à tenter de me vendre par le passé.' son sourire ayant disparu, il saisit la coupe de vin entre ses doigts et bu une gorgée du précieux liquide rouge. 'J'attends à présent que vous me fassiez une offre quelconque, allons-- vous avez bien une petite idée de ce qui pourrait m'intéresser ? Votre père me devait énormément d'argent.'_

_Ce que la jeune femme avait à offrir ? En réalité, beaucoup de choses. Mais des choses qu'il possédait également. L'argent ne devait pas l'intéresser. Des biens immobiliers, peut être ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait une idée nette et précise de ce qu'il pourrait bien attendre d'elle._

'_Je suppose que l'argent n'est plus quelque chose que vous voudriez récupérer--'_

'_Mais à l'heure actuelle-- non, effectivement, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.' déduit-il en reposant le verre de cristal sur la table nappée. 'Proposez toujours.'_

'_Vous savez pertinemment bien que quoique je vous proposerais ; cela ne vous motiveras pas assez pour mettre un terme aux dettes que ma famille vous doit.'_

'_Effectivement,' il vint croiser ses doigts entre eux, négligemment posés sur son genou, attentif aux dires de la jeune aristocrate. 'Je réitère donc ma question, pour que vous compreniez bien le fond de ma pensée, venant de vous, qu'avez-vous à m'offrir, ma chère ?'_

'_Si vous me disiez tout simplement ce que vous désirez, peut-être que – Que désirez-vous, lord Beckett ?'_

'_Et bien,' sa langue claqua presque silencieusement contre son palet humide, il détacha son regard du verre de vin pour le reporter sur celui de son interlocutrice. Leurs iris se toisèrent, finalement. 'Comme l'argent n'est pas un problème personnel pour moi, que rien ne m'intéresse clairement matériellement parlant – je ne pourrais désirer qu'une seule chose venant de vous.' sans la quitter des yeux, il prit un timbre un peu plus sérieux, 'Vous-même.'_

*******

Ses doigts arpentèrent les bords de la rambarde en bois, désormais trempée d'eau de pluie ; et l'expression de son visage se fit mélancolique, presque nostalgique. Elle avait préféré fuir que de rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de ce serpent. Ses propos étaient si implacables et égoïstes.

'Deirdre ?' fit une voix dans son dos.

L'interpellée se retourna d'un bond, surprise de voir le visage familier du lieutenant Miles se dessiner face à elle. 'Oui ?' Immédiatement, la jeune femme ne su pourquoi, mais les muscles crispés de son visage se détendirent sur le coup. Elle était si rassurée en un sens – que cela soit lui, et non _l'autre_.

'Je croyais ce pont désert – que faites-vous ici par ce temps ?'

'Vous savez–' commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même. Que dire ? Mentir était la meilleure des options, comme toujours. 'J'ai toujours apprécié observer ce panorama océanique. Ne le trouvez-vous pas fascinant ?' termina la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux clairs en se forçant à sourire. Les apparences étaient parfaites.

'Je m'en serais douté.' chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire aimable. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adultes, aucun son ne s'échappa de leurs lèvres ; outre le doux clapotis des gouttes de pluie sur la rambarde de l'imposant galion. 'Puis-je vous poser une question plutôt indiscrète ?'

L'interpellée leva un de ses fins sourcils, intriguée par l'intention de son interlocuteur. Mais elle ne l'en empêcha pas de poser sa fameuse question ; se demandant ce que le mot « indiscret » venait faire là. 'Tentez toujours, lieutenant ?'

'J'ai été chargé de vous prévenir que le lord souhaitait vous voir –' entama Miles, visiblement nerveux. Elle sourit à l'avance, se doutant de sa question. 'Si cela ne vous dérange pas, que vous voulait-il au final ?'

'Savez-vous que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, Miles ?' répondit-elle avec un timbre désinvolte mêlé à une petite touche d'amusement. 'Disons – que nous avons du traiter d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.'

'Vraiment ?' Il ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse de la jeune femme, le lieutenant aurait en réalité désiré en savoir bien plus. Cette question s'était peu après transformée en réelle obsession. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, Miles avait toujours eu l'habitude d'absolument tout savoir sur les moindres détails de la vie de la jeune femme ; que lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, un vide se créait progressivement en lui. Comme un vide d'affection, d'information, de complicité. 'Qui à gagné ?' résuma-t-il en soupirant lascivement. Le brun se doutait bien de la tournure des affaires avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

Deirdre rit doucement, d'un rire si cristallin et mélodieux. Un rire si doux, songea-t-il en silence, plus pour lui-même. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, le timbre de sa voix s'était brisé à l'entente de cette question, si bien qu'elle préférait se muer dans un silence omniprésent. Préférant garder pour elle cette discussion qui s'était finie en un commun accord. Il n'y avait pas eu trente-six mille solutions. Miles abaissa son regard pour observer la grande rambarde de bois trempée, le fait que la jeune femme n'avait pas répondu lui prouvait bien ses pires craintes ; elle avait du perdre, forcément. Il savait également que si cette hypothèse était fondée, elle ne dirait strictement rien. L'échec n'était pas comparable à Deirdre. Le reflexe du lieutenant fut un vieux reflexe, celui d'un vieil ami qui éprouve le besoin de prendre une personne lui étant extrêmement cher dans ses bras. Avec précaution, et sans un mot, ses mains vinrent entourer le corps de l'héritière ; la gardant possessivement entre ses bras protecteurs. Miles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le repousse, en réalité, elle n'en avait pas la force, et encore moins l'intention. Son front s'installa chaudement contre l'épaule droite du soldat, se délectant de la chaleur procurée.

*******

'_Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire--' ses lèvres se mirent lentement à trembler, elle comprenait, absolument. Mais sa meilleure option fut de tout nier en bloc. 'Non--'_

'_Je pense au contraire, que vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire.' Cutler émit un bref soupir. Il tapota le bord de la table du bout de ses doigts, pensif et quelque peu amusé par l'ampleur que prenait la situation. Elle réalisé enfin jouer sa propre personne à ce jeu malsain, Deirdre fronça les sourcils. Sa frustration était grande._

'_Vous êtes – est-ce une plaisanterie ?' la jeune femme se leva d'un bond, ne pouvant se contenir davantage. Le visage crispé, elle lui jeta un lourd regard significatif. Colérique. 'Je refuse.'_

'_Je crains que vous n'ayez pas vraiment le choix, ma chère, à votre place, je pencherais pour l'acceptation.'_

'_Vous ne pouvez pas décider de l'avenir d'une personne en vous basant uniquement sur une dette. Cela ne me concerne aucunement, et je vous interdis de me--'_

'_Justement--' souffla-t-il sarcastiquement en se levant à son tour, contournant la table pour s'approcher un peu plus de la jeune femme. 'Et que m'interdisez-vous donc, exactement, miss Van Lean ? --'_

'_Je n'ai strictement rien à vous offrir, et ma propre personne n'est pas à compter dans vos planifications!' rétorqua l'interpellée sèchement. 'Ne m'approchez pas--' murmura-t-elle en l'apercevant de plus en plus proche de son corps. Elle parvint à reculer jusqu'à rencontrer une des nombreuses chaises qui entouraient la table._

'_Allons, vous réagissez si excessivement-- je ne vous ai demandé qu'une seule chose, de m'offrir votre bien le plus précieux, et qu'y puis-je si vous seule êtes concernée par ce fait ?' susurra-t-il à voix basse ; l'attrapant par son bras fermement, afin de l'empêcher de s'éloigner un petit peu trop. Il l'attira contre lui en émettant une simple pression. 'Je ne peux laisser une dette de côté, vous comprenez, cela donnerait un mauvais exemple à l'ensemble de ceux qui m'en doivent--' reprit l'homme, au creux de l'oreille de son interlocutrice._

'_Je peux vous la régler.' souffla-t-elle en sentant l'emprise de sa main sur son avant-bras droit. 'Autrement…' sa voix se brisa et se transforma en un vague murmure que lui seul fut capable d'entendre devant la soudaine proximité de leurs visages respectifs. D'uniques millimètres les séparaient, et les lèvres du Lord s'égarèrent sur la lobe de son oreille ; la chatouillant de par sa simple présence._

'_Tout est parfait dans ce cas-- et comment, dites-moi ?'_

_Aucun argument n'était désormais valable. Elle ne trouvait aucun moyen de le satisfaire autrement qu'en cédant à ses avances. 'Je l'ignore pour l'instant--' un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il était bien trop proche pour qu'elle parvienne à se concentrer pleinement sur une solution._

'_Aurions-nous un accord, de ce fait ?' chuchota le Lord d'une voix se voulant doucereuse et suave._

'_A vos conditions ?' ses iris abyssaux se portèrent au fur et à mesure sur ceux de son assaillant. 'Vous me demandez de renoncer à la seule chose qui--'_

'_Je ne vous prends guère votre liberté, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez-- je ne fait que prendre son contenant.'_

'_Mylord--' gémit-elle contre sa joue droite, son visage étroitement collé au sien. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement, son emprise était implacable, il la forçait à rester tout près de lui. Leurs visages s'effleurant mutuellement. La pression à son poignet se fit douloureuse, il lui faisait mal._

'_Un oui ou un non, une simple question pour une simple réponse, miss Van Lean--'_

*******

'Je – je pense que je devrais y aller.' dit enfin Miles, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, et de la manière dont cela aurait pu être interprété.

Sans un merci, ni rien d'autre qu'un regard compréhensif, miss Van Lean se retira de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son vieil ami. Elle lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire crispé. Deirdre hocha la tête brièvement et suivit sa silhouette masculine disparaître au loin à l'intérieur du navire, prenant le chemin des cabines. Ses doigts se perdirent le long de son avant-bras gauche, encore chaud. Ce n'est que lorsque sa présence fut dorénavant seule, qu'elle se s'abandonna sur la rambarde, ses coudes respectifs bien installés contre cette dernière ; le regard absent et perdu dans l'immensité que représentait l'océan teinté d'un bleu indigo. Près du pont, une ombre se tenait là, dans la pénombre du hall menant au pont principal ; coiffé d'une perruque d'un blanc immaculé et arborant un léger sourire carnassier. Il se détacha du seuil du pont et avança à pas lents jusqu'à apercevoir ce visage si familier et charmant. La vision qu'il eut des deux personnes étroitement enlacées l'un contre l'autre l'avait écœuré, il n'avait pas aimé cette vision, pas vraiment. Il détestait cette vision, lorsque cela ne le concernait plus.

'Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver là, miss Van Lean.' souffla la voix traînante de son habituel ton arrogant. Voyant que cette dernière refusait en bloc de lui répondre, et encore moins de le regarder, il poursuivit à titre informatif : 'Il me semble qu'une tempête se prépare – j'ose espérer qu'elle ne s'abatte pas sur nous.'

'J'ose espérer qu'elle s'abatte sur vous.' rétorqua moqueusement la présence féminine.

'Laissez-moi les sarcasmes, ma chère, ils ne vont nullement au teint si ravissant qu'est le votre.' tenta-t-il, se faisant charmeur. 'Mmh, qu'avez-vous ?'

'Laissez-moi tranquille juste cinq minutes ; ne le pouvez-vous réellement pas ?!' parvint-elle à murmurer, frôlant la frustration.

'N'étiez-vous pas tranquille et seule il y a cinq minutes ?' déduit-il, froidement. 'Oh mais c'est vrai, vous_ ne l'étiez qu'à moitié._'

'Qu'insinuez-vous ?' son visage se tourna vers la droite jusqu'à croiser le regard glacé du trentenaire emperruqué. Il était chaud et froid en même temps, quelle contraste – 'Vous nous avez vus ?'

'A mon grand regret, effectivement.' son sourire se transforma en une grimace écœurée. 'Dois-je vous rappeler les termes de notre arrangement ?'

'Non.' Deirdre plaqua la paume de sa main contre sa joue, comme si cette dernière s'apprêtait à tomber sur la rambarde sans un solide appui.

'Bien.' le dirigeant se dirigea vers elle et posa une main sur la rambarde de bois, suivant le regard azuré de la jolie dame. 'Vous avez placé vos conditions, respectez ainsi les miennes.'

'Vos soi-disant conditions débordent sur mon espace vital.' lâcha la concernée, fixant en biais la main du Lord tout près de son bras.

'Il m'a semblé que vous étiez familière à ce genre de pratiques.' Il se doutait bien qu'elle comprendrait le sous-entendu ; il se trouvait là où le lieutenant s'était posté, lorsque son reflexe fut de saisir la jeune femme dans ses bras. 'Vous êtes proches.'

'Cela vous pose-t-il un problème particulier ?'

'Pour l'instant, non, mais je vous conseillerais de garder vos distances.' se contenta-t-il de susurrer, agacé.

'C'est une menace ?' à cette pensée, son visage blêmit, elle n'avait jamais songé à l'idée d'éventuelles menaces. Mais que pourrait-il bien faire, au fond ? Elle ne le jugeait pas apte à surveiller ses fréquentations.

'Voyez mes mots comme vous le désirez.' un sourire en coin confirma l'hypothèse qu'elle aurait pu tant redouter. Cutler marqua un blanc, un silence. C'était préférable selon lui. 'Vous devriez rentrer, vous pouvez attraper froid par ce mauvais temps.' Ses yeux se plongèrent sur le corps de l'actionnaire, cette dernière ne pu masquer le fait qu'un frisson venait de frôler sa peau si tendre.

'Comme si cela pouvait vous intéresser –' un haussement d'épaule suivit sa phrase tranchante. 'J'aime la pluie.'

'Vous êtes étrange.' Ce fut la seule chose qu'il se toléra à chuchoter faiblement, sentant que le temps était bien trop humide ou glacé pour lui, à présent. 'Mais ce n'était pas une suggestion –'

Notamment pour ce qu'il présageait dans son esprit torturé, mais à y réfléchir d'un peu plus près, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été malade ces derniers temps, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état physique. Les paupières de la femme se fermèrent au gré du vent, s'imbibant une dernière fois de l'humidité du temps et des gouttelettes tièdes s'échafaudant tout un trajet le long de sa trachée. La douceur de l'eau était agréable et représentait un récent réconfort pour elle. Ce calme olympien et cette texture la satisfaisait assez. Pour certains, cela paraîtrait étrange, tandis que pour d'autres, ils ne feraient qu'acquiescer avant de se murer dans le silence.

Les iris clairs du Lord balayèrent le pont, indifférent aux gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur ses vêtements. Tout semblait le blaser, dorénavant. La pluie était un sujet commun à Londres, chaque anglais devait s'être habitué à la voir régulièrement tomber ; où qu'ils soient. Toujours en scrutant les lieux, un détail chez son interlocutrice l'alerta assez longtemps pour qu'il ne se soucie que de cela. L'humidité la rendait désirable, extrêmement. Une goutte d'eau scintilla au bout de ses belles lèvres rosées avant de finir sa course le long de ses omoplates, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine. Sa main s'avança contre la sienne, cette dernière était froide, l'aristocrate plia ses doigts sur son poignet, à vue d'œil, il était extrêmement fin, comme si un rien aurait pu le briser. Attendant sagement que par la surprise, l'anglaise tourne son visage vers lui, il profita des quelques secondes d'attente pour la dévorer des yeux. Les traits de sa figure étaient jolis, elle ne faisait pas son âge et paraissait être un peu plus jeune ; cela le fit songer à son propre âge. La différence n'était pas flagrante en réalité, ce n'était qu'une chose banale dans la société. Qu'est ce que quelques années supplémentaires auraient pu changer ? Il préférait largement les jeunes femmes, élégantes et sophistiquées comme elle que de trop vieilles demoiselles aux traits tirés et mystérieusement vieillis avant l'heure. Il n'avait pas la naïveté de la penser réellement innocente et blanche comme de la neige – Elle devait avoir ses propres secrets à son tour. Lesquels, seulement ? Il avait appris à se méfier des personnes qui avaient l'air bien trop sages. Généralement, les personnes à l'allure innocente sont les plus dangereuses.

Le Lord ne pu attendre plus longtemps, le temps était bien trop glacial pour lui. Ses bottes le conduisirent jusque dans sa cabine, laissant la jeune femme sur le pont, bien qu'ayant le pressentiment qu'elle n'y resterait pas bien longtemps. Il avait aimé le moment qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble ; même s'il n'avait été qu'éphémère. Même s'il n'avait pas encore pu la posséder dignement, cela l'avait réjouit, et il commençait dés lors à planifier leur prochain entretien privé dans son esprit. Cela aurait été plus pratique si la jeune femme dormait avec lui, dans son lit. Mais il craignait de le lui en parler, elle risquerait de s'en offusquer, et il était de trop bonne humeur pour laisser une pensée négative le briser temporairement. Cutler ne la cernait qu'à moitié, n'avait-il pas été _aimable _en prenant de ses nouvelles après lui avoir _fait plaisir_ ? Ses tentatives de la faire rentrer à l'intérieur n'avaient aucune arrière-pensée, il désirait vraiment qu'elle reste au chaud, elle avait l'air fragile. Pourquoi préférait-elle se loger dans les bras de ce sous-fifre que dans les siens ? Cette question l'assombrit, peut-être que la meilleure tactique pour obtenir ses faveurs auraient été d'agir autrement, en séducteur ? Cette idée n'avait pas effleuré son esprit, il la voulait mais tout de suite, et cette stratégie aurait prit bien trop de temps, dans l'hypothèse que cela puisse aboutir à quelque chose de concret.

*******

'_Oui.'_

_Il attendait ce fameux mot, il l'attendait tellement. Si jamais ce mot s'échappait des belles lèvres pulpeuses de cette femme, il était certain de ne pas parvenir à se contenir. Ce serait une victoire si jouissive. Juste trois lettres. Il hériterait de la plus belle poupée qu'il n'eut jamais l'opportunité d'admirer en secret. Ce serait son trophée, et sa récompense serait de le fêter à sa manière – Et enfin, elle le prononça de sa voix cristalline. Un silence plana après cet aveu murmuré. Elle leva son regard azuré vers le sien, et y lut une lueur ; presque indéchiffrable mais bien réelle. Il ne disait rien, elle fut secouée par un frisson angoissant. Ainsi son air absent et assombrit ne le lui échappa pas. Du coin de l'œil elle l'observait et s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de ce visage anxieux, juste avant qu'elle ne le puisse. Ses lèvres ne le purent, du moins. Pris par une pulsion, le noble s'était jeté sur elle. Ses lèvres attrapant les siennes et bougeant rapidement, s'agitant frénétiquement contre les siennes, jusqu'à les étouffer, les presser si fortement qu'elle en haleta. Ses pupilles s'étaient fermées, elle laissa ses mains levées, les doigts légèrement écartés et ne faisant plus un seul mouvement brusque devant sa réaction._

_Emporté par cette sensation victorieuse et tant désirée, Cutler resserra son étreinte, se collant un peu plus contre le corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tenta de se débattre, de reculer, mais il n'en avait cure. Pour se faire comprendre et l'empêcher de trop bouger, il la bouscula contre le mur se retrouvant tout juste derrière eux, le choc la fit froncer les sourcils. Ses doigts masculins décidèrent de maintenir les deux poignets respectifs de la jeune femme et les plaquer brutalement sur le haut du mur. Assuré qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper, il approfondit son baiser, se faisant langoureux et avide. Cette embrassade était absolument tout, sauf doux ou tendre. Ce n'était que violent, possessif et passionnel. Elle en aurait presque tremblé, si l'opportunité s'était proposée. Et pourtant – dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas serait un mensonge. Il embrassait très bien, même un peu trop. Les mains du petit emperruqué se posèrent sur les bords de la courte veste de Van Lean, arpentant avec précaution le sternum et le creux de la poitrine de cette dernière. Elles remontèrent doucement jusqu'à sa nuque. Le lord pencha son visage vers la droite, afin d'avoir un meilleur pouvoir d'attraction physique. La fougue incontrôlée dont il faisait preuve était vertigineuse. Il éprouvait un besoin irréfutable de l'embrasser, de sentir sa langue contre la sienne, étroitement mêlées et se poursuivant, se cherchant, se touchant, s'enlaçant en un ballet lancinant. Bien que subtile._

_Elle émit un gémissement, et reconnu ce besoin vital. Il était comme son unique oxygène, son air avoisinant, son moyen de survie. Si ses pensées s'étaient mêlées aux réalistes, qu'elle commença à prendre conscience de son acte, le prenant comme une erreur, un débordement fatal. Chaque parcelle de son corps l'animait d'un feu rougeoyant, presque brûlant, elle préféra détourner ses yeux à tout jamais en les fermant, se refusant d'admettre ce désir progressant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Enfin, il y mit un terme et la dévisagea longuement ; tous les deux essoufflés, la jeune femme sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler discrètement, encore sous le choc de ce baiser._

'_Vous êtes d'une avidité extravagante, miss Van Lean – vous renonceriez à absolument tout pour préserver vos biens matériaux.' susurra-t-il au bord de la lobe de son oreille, qu'il sentit frissonnante et brûlante. 'Je savais que vous n'auriez pu refuser, votre nature fait que vous m'êtes facilement acquise – et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.' tout en maintenant les deux poignets de la bourgeoise d'une main, il dirigea la deuxième vers sa poitrine masquée par un corset d'un rouge bordeaux._

_Les yeux de la britannique le foudroyèrent instinctivement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il osait s'en vanter. La poigne ferme qui gardait ses poignets en retrait lui faisait progressivement mal, sa peau rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle avait chaud, la situation était plus que déstabilisante._

'_Que faites-vous ?' le questionna-t-elle comme pour changer de sujet, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. 'Non vous –'_

'_Auriez-vous peur miss Van Lean ?' un léger ricanement argumenta ses mots, susurrés suavement, 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterais sage pour ce soir. Je ne désire que vous observer sous un autre angle – mais j'ai le regret de devoir admettre qu'il m'est extrêmement difficile de ne pas faire ce que vous redoutiez tant.' il s'arrêta naturellement, pensif pendant une fraction de seconde. 'Je préfère réserver cela pour une occasion un peu plus spéciale..'_

'_Je vous déteste –'_

'_Non, ce que vous détestez vraiment, c'est votre faiblesse.'_

_Qui lui était si évidente maintenant. Il avait eut la possibilité de découvrir sa plus grande faille, qui était d'un matérialisme inné. Mais comme ses lèvres l'avait précédemment souligné, facilement utilisable. Les mains de Cutler commencèrent à défaire les attaches argentées de son corset, une par une, avec une certaine délicatesse qui était bien entendu fort appréciable. Chacun de ses gestes semblait avoir été calculé à l'avance, étudié même. Il ne lui ferait strictement rien de brutal ou de trop intime, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis, c'était de l'embrasser. De caresser et de toucher sa peau du bout des doigts, du bout de sa langue ou de ses lèvres. Un sourire vint enjoliver les lèvres de l'anglais, ce qui le poussa en un sens, à approfondir son exploration. Finissant d'ôter le corset et libérant par ce fait sa poitrine, il prit le temps de la contempler en silence. Ses seins n'étaient ni trop petits, ni trop imposants, à juste titre, il les trouvait splendides. Cette teinte blanchâtre – Comme premier contact, il souffla sur leur pointe délicieusement rosée, ces dernières réagissaient automatiquement. Sa main droite arpenta sa poitrine, s'intéressant tout particulièrement à cette douce texture. C'est comme si elle fondait mollement sous ses doigts, se prélassait contre son index gauche, et rougissait d'un pincement un peu trop sec. Tout en surveillant le visage de la jeune femme du coin des yeux, il remarqua que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Ses souffles précipités le réjouissaient._

'_Lord Beckett –' haleta la voix féminine. Pris au fait, l'interpellé se désintéressa de son corps pour fixer le visage de la jeune femme. Son regard inquisiteur la déshabillait. Sa main saisit délicatement un de ses seins entre ses doigts, le caressant de leur bout et le pressant de la paume. Il se contenta de le masser un certain temps, profitant du contact octroyé et de l'excitation que cela pouvait lui conférer. Ses oreilles entendaient bien distinctement les moindres réactions de son amante, s'il pouvait se risquer à employer ce terme. Elle soupirait, arborait des petits ou grands sourires selon la manière dont ses mains traitaient ses atouts féminins. 'Lord –'_

_Arrivé au centre de son sein droit, il le combla de langoureux baisers humides qui traînaient en longueur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il attrapa le petit bout de chair durcis entre ses dents comme pour le maintenir avec une certaine fermeté. Mordillant ce dernier nerveusement, un tel geste fit gémir son propriétaire. Le bout de sa langue l'explora de son humidité, insistant sur certains points, comme le devant. Il savait maintenant ce qu'elle pouvait – ou du moins d'après ce que son corps voulait bien lui montrer – aimer. Le mélange de fermeté et de douceur, d'autorité et de tendresse. Le chaud et le froid._

'_Revenez vers moi –' elle prit un timbre suppliant, retenant difficilement son corps de se cambrer sous ses bras. Toujours en descendant petit à petit, il finit par écarter chaque centimètre de tissu de son corps, la vue de son buste nu et brûlant l'animait comme jamais. Alors que le parcours qu'il avait entamé du bout de ses lèvres se terminait à son nombril, deux mains se placèrent des deux côtés de sa tête ; au niveau de ses temps, l'obligeant à la relever lentement. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans un mot._

'_Oui, my lady ?'_

'_Je suis fatiguée –' sa requête se traduisit par une plainte gémissante. Elle parvint à mettre plus d'ampleur à ses mots. Il arqua un sourcil et hocha brièvement la tête ; plaçant ses mains à ses hanches._

'_Je compatis.' souriant distraitement, le trentenaire promena ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, sous le voile de la robe. 'Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous contenter de m'honorer de vos effusions féminines ?' pour donner plus de conviction à a phrase, l'aristocrate remonta entièrement les plis de la robe bordeaux et griffonna avec douceur sa fesse droite, arrachant à sa propriétaire un gémissement. 'Mais vous avez raison, peut-être seriez-vous mieux dans un lit ?'_

'_Non, c'est inutile –' rétorqua l'interpellée avec ironie, se doutant bien qu'une pareille proposition ne pouvait que mal tourner. 'Laissez-moi être seule cette nuit, s'il vous plait.'_

'_Que d'insistance…' se plaignit-il sarcastiquement en lâchant sa robe, 'Vous me le revaudrez le jour venu.'_

*******

Fuir. Elle n'avait trouvé que cela à faire. Cutler Beckett en aurait soupiré un nombre incalculable de fois, tellement la situation en sortait de son contexte. Elle n'était tout de même pas stupide ou encore naïve à ce point ; pour penser qu'il n'aurait jamais été tenté de lui imposer une notion de respect ou d'autorité. C'était justement la raison qui l'avait poussé à provoquer cet arrangement. Il la voulait, peut-être pas maintenant, mais bientôt, et comme elle l'avait tellement bien souligné, le Lord obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait le plus au bout du compte. Rêver d'une confrontation dans un cadre bien plus intime ne suffisait plus, il voulait des actes réels. C'est avec nonchalance et une élégance qui lui était propre que sa main se posa sur une bouteille de brandy, versant un peu de son contenu dans un verre en cristal disposé sur son bureau personnel. Il était retourné dans ses appartements, une fois avoir fait débarrasser la vaste table lors de leur récent entretien. Ses pupilles observèrent méticuleusement le précieux liquide ambré colorer la transparence même du verre, il était si facile à briser, si facile à manier – un peu comme une personne, en somme. Il suffisait de connaître ses moindres points faibles pour aisément lui faire courber l'échine. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience, de temps et d'argent pour tout connaître sur un être humain. Absolument tout. Même ses moindres petits secrets inavouables.

La tempête faisait rage, songea-t-il tristement en entendant les bourrasques de vent percutant les fenêtres de sa cabine, et percevant les remous des vagues vengeresses. Un temps exécrable. Voilà la définition de cette soirée ; qu'il aurait désiré – bien plus satisfaisante que cela. Il avait eu tellement de choses en tête, que ne pouvoir concrétiser que l'une d'entre elles le rendait irascible, bien plus que d'ordinaire. Cutler posa son verre en cristal, une fois avoir vidé son contenu et décida de revenir sur ses pas dans le couloir. Son excuse serait de vouloir avertir miss Van Lean du mauvais temps et d'ainsi s'assurer de sa sécurité et de son état de santé, mental ou physique – bien qu'il préférait prétexter une justification que d'avouer avoir l'intention de s'expliquer avec elle sur les récents évènements l'ayant conduite à l'assister sur un plan plus personnel. L'aristocrate reconnaissait avoir été un peu brutal avec la jeune femme, ce n'était pas son genre, pas avec les femmes du moins. Il se préférait charmeur et mielleux. Mais les moindres mots de cette anglaise le mettaient dans un état incroyable. Elle lui faisait perdre son calme, sa patience, et petit à petit ; ses envies de retenir la fougue ardente qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Peut-être même qu'à un moment donné, il clarifierait ouvertement ses intentions sordides. Il lui prouverait que tout chez elle l'animait d'un feu rougeoyant. Mais avant tout – le Lord se devait par principe de la rassurer en un sens, de lui expliquer convenablement que la tempête risquait d'être difficile à supporter, et qu'elle aurait probablement besoin d'une présence masculine pour préserver ses nuits. Et qu'en gentleman prévenant, il se proposait pour lui tenir compagnie. Amadouer son entourage, n'étais-ce pas ce pourquoi Cutler était le plus fier ? Quel beau-parleur, il les dominait tous. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de la faire succomber.

Arrivé à la porte de sa cabine, il l'entrouvrit légèrement et fut à son tour plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Un coup d'œil vers le lit installé à droite l'interpella, la belle s'était endormie, il ne s'en offusqua cependant pas. Avoir fait le déplacement en valait nettement la peine. Elle était si jolie ainsi – et aussi, si vulnérable. Sa carapace omniprésente s'était évaporée comme de la poussière, son corps frêle, mince et bien proportionné errait sur la couche. Le Lord remarqua que Deirdre n'avait pas relevé les couvertures sur son corps. Peut-être avait-elle trop chaud ? Alors qu'il se déplaçait silencieusement dans la pénombre de la pièce, avec pour but de rabattre les draps sur elle, quelque chose l'alerta. Leurs corps étaient proches, trop proches. La respiration régulière de la jeune femme l'attendrissait à moitié. Et les traits élégants de son visage la rendaient inexplicablement irrésistible. S'il s'écoutait – et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Cutler s'installa sur le bord du lit, son poids affaissa automatiquement ce dernier, mais pas assez pour brusquer le sommeil de l'anglaise aux cheveux ondulés. Sa main se promena le long de l'épaule nue et exposée, jusqu'à saisir sa joue droite entre ses doigts épais. La chevalière dorée portant l'initiale de son nom de famille scintilla sous la faible lumière d'une bougie traînant dans un coin de la cabine. Ce contact, celui de l'or face à l'épiderme chaud et pâle de cette femme aurait pu suffire à la réveiller, à l'intriguer. A lui faire se demander d'où venait cette sensation déplaisante et glacée à son visage. Mais rien de cela. Elle dormait toujours. Le fait que Van Lean avait tout d'une enfant exposée au grand jour, vulnérable et insouciante une fois endormie le faisait négligemment sourire. Cutler entreprit ainsi de caresser son imposante chevelure dorée. Mèche par mèche, chacune glissa entre ses doigts et se complaisait dans ce rôle répétitif. Cette femme avait des cheveux si soyeux, si doux au touché, pensa-t-il.

'_My lord_…' le son de sa voix le fit réagir. Décontenancé, il se contenta de la fixer. Dormait-elle réellement ? Elle rêvait de lui…Il en fut intimement satisfait, mais…Progressivement, ses lèvres éprouvèrent ce besoin irréfutable de toucher la peau douce de ce corps endormit ; il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle et déposa un long baiser au coin de son épaule. Ses lèvres se plurent tellement, qu'il eut du mal à les en déloger, si bien qu'il préféra suivre les lignes de son corps jusqu'à ce que ces dernières ce logent contre les omoplates de la femme. Cette sensation était vertigineuse, cette envie le possédait littéralement. Il craignait de la réveiller, ou encore de continuer, mais pourtant rien ne fut assez fort mentalement pour l'en dissuader assez longtemps. Le noble sentit que le souffle chaud de la jeune femme augmentait, et que son rythme cardiaque redoublait ainsi. De là où ses lèvres s'étaient collées, il entendait son organe battre frénétiquement, tambouriner sans fin contre sa cage thoracique, sa poitrine. La dentelle de sa robe vint chatouiller le menton rugueux où une barbe naissante de trois jours avait élu domicile de l'aristocrate. La peau de cette femme était chaude, et extrêmement tendre, comment y résister ? L'homme prit soudainement conscience de l'attractivité que cette créature dégageait. Il se leva d'un bond et décida de retourner dans son bureau, afin de boire un nouveau verre de brandy, ou d'humer un peu de tabac, du moment que cela lui servait à se remettre les idées en place.

*******

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'une personne aurait pu rester endormie aussi longtemps aurait été sa première pensée. Il est vrai que son sommeil pouvait être plutôt long, mais au final, il l'avait bel et bien réveillée. Deirdre plissa ses yeux et l'incita à approcher son visage très près du sien. S'aidant de la paume de ses mains qui lui servait d'appui contre le lit, le Lord ancra son regard d'acier dans celui de la promise. Deirdre ne compris pas pourquoi son reflexe ne fut pas plutôt de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Elle avait apprécié ses gestes; de sentir son corps au-dessus du sien. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

'Vous m'embrassiez…' nota-t-elle à voix basse, en un chuchotement.

'Vous rêviez de moi…' son regard se fit perçant.

'Vous vous sentez supérieure de part cet unique fait ?'

'Pourquoi vous sentir outrée, alors que c'est ce que vous désiriez dés le début.' ce fait l'intéressait énormément, et un rictus pris place au coin de ses lèvres. 'Et vous osiez encore prétendre ne pas avoir de pensée pour moi –'

'Je n'ai aucune pensée pour vous, je ne faisais que – vous distraire et vous faire croire que je dormais afin de savoir clairement jusqu'où vous pourriez aller en me sachant endormie.' prétexta-t-elle en détournant son regard du sien. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

'Intéressant.' susurra-t-il au bord de ses lèvres, se retenant d'abattre sa bouche fermement contre la sienne et de l'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'en supplie. 'Vous me détestez ?'

'Oui.'

'Dans ce cas, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes toujours là ?' sa voix devint un murmure prononcé chaudement au creux de son oreille.

'Vous m'empêchez de bouger, uniquement –'

'Je ne vous crois pas.' insista-t-il en mordillant de ses dents la lobe de son oreille. Il pu constater que sa peau était brûlante, comme fiévreuse. Cela ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. 'Je sais aussi une chose sur vous, miss Van Lean –' son souffle se rependit à son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher un frisson. 'Vous le voulez autant que je peux le vouloir.'

'Non, je ne le veux pas –'

'Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit.'

'Vous vous basez sur des faits passés.' tenta-t-elle de protester, les muscles de ses mains se crispèrent sous l'humidité de ses lèvres. 'Ce n'est plus quelque chose – de concret.' Comme réponse, le Lord embrassa sa tempe. Il préférait l'écouter d'une oreille bien distraite, et la laisser se morfondre dans ses tentatives de justifier un désir qu'il avait pressentit dés l'instant où ses lèvres avaient frôlé pour la première fois sa peau albâtre.

'Le présent est étroitement lié au passé, il ne vous suffirait que d'un regard pour que vous réalisiez enfin la chance que vous pouvez avoir en me disant la vérité.' sur ces mots, l'aristocrate embrassa sa tempe une seconde fois, 'Dites-moi la vérité –' puis une troisième fois, 'N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ?' Rapidement, il vint mordiller son sein gauche en l'attente d'un nouveau gémissement difficilement étouffé.

Une intense pulsion l'assaillit. Son cœur se plu à battre de plus en plus vite, à rendre sa respiration bien trop irrégulière. Sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille, frôlant ainsi son cou ; écouter attentivement le son de sa voix tout près d'elle, la dérangeait maintenant. C'était tellement mieux lorsqu'il ne parlait pas. Deirdre ressentit un besoin quasi-inexplicable de s'enfuir loin, extrêmement loin. Surtout de lui. Même si cette même pulsion intérieure l'incitait à rester là, stoïque ; à le laisser maintenir son avant-bras et la caller contre son corps chaud. S'imprégner de son odeur, de sa soi-disant chaleur. Elle l'en avait cru dépourvu en l'espace d'une minute.

'Je ne m'étonne plus de vous voir constamment seul – un homme aussi méprisable et sans scrupules que vous ne mérite que cela. Je me demande comment vous faites pour dormir le soir…' lâcha-t-elle avec mépris, en parvenant à se dégager de son étreinte pour finalement le jauger hautainement.

'Dans un futur proche, avec vous à mes côtés, ma chère--' Il sourit narquoisement et ne réagit pas devant son rejet brutal de le toucher.

Elle n'était pas lunatique, elle le trouvait juste désorienté. Il pouvait être intéressant, et l'instant d'après, une fois avoir ouvert la bouche ; être vite exaspérant. Deirdre choisit l'option la plus sécurisante, une fois s'être dégagée de ses mains, elle resta en arrière, sur le lit.

'Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez tout à l'heure. Laissez-moi maintenant.' murmura Deirdre Van Lean, sur un ton un peu plus froid qu'à la normal.

'Je vois…' ce qu'il comprit à travers ses mots le troubla un tantinet. 'Cependant vous vous trompez ma chère, je ne l'ai pas encore eu, et lorsque ce sera le cas, vous devrez reconnaître ouvertement votre appartenance.'

Sur le coup, le noble s'éloigna définitivement de la cabine. Le seul son qu'elle pu discerner, fut celui de ses talonnettes et du claquement ferme de la porte. Deirdre reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, l'esprit encore ailleurs et dépourvu de la moindre moralité.


	4. the Lady’s little dirty secret

**Title-** ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE WITH MY UNFAIR LADY.

**Characters-** Lord Beckett, lt. Gilette (POTC), Deirdre, lt. Miles (OC);

**Warnings-** Références sexuelles.

**Rating-** M.

**Obligatory Disclaimer-** L'univers ainsi que les personnages reviennent à Disney, bien évidement ! Excepté certains, tel que Miles, Ainsworth ou miss Van Lean qui viennent tout droit de mon esprit, x)

**Comments-** et voici le quatrième chapitre ! celui-ci est plus long que tous les autres, c'est de plus en plus le cas. bonne lecture, et si vous aimez – n'hésitez pas à reviewé ! ( a)

* * *

«_ the_ _Lady's little dirty secret. _»

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là ? Peut-être un certain temps, quelques heures, pas plus. L'ombre du Lord était partie, en claquant la porte, la laissant désormais avec ses propres pensées ; cette sensation vertigineuse qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. L'abandonnant avec ces tristes pensées qu'elle haïssait tant. Il avait voulu s'infiltrer dans son âme, se l'approprier par désir, et elle avait peur. Peur de tout ce que cela pouvait signifier le lendemain. D'avoir les mains d'un homme sur son corps, ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle savait contrôler, ou encore imaginer. Et elle ne voulait pas connaître ces sensations, ces émotions. Et pourtant, la jeune femme avait aimé chaque instant en sa compagnie, tous ces instants éphémères. Il voulait certainement lui faire l'amour, dans quelques heures, demain, dans une semaine ? Qu'en savait-elle, il le voulait, tout simplement. Mais elle, le voulait-elle ? Ses lèvres préféraient se transformer en une moue écœurée, plutôt que d'admettre ce que son corps désirait vraiment. Ce qu'au fond, elle désirait. Deirdre aimait le détester, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, même s'il lui fallait pour cela lutter contre ses propres pulsions, désirs, ou songes. En réalité, ce dont la bourgeoise avait le plus peur, ce n'était pas lui, ou quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse lui faire subir, c'était d'elle-même. Elle gardait cette peur cachée, qu'un jour, ses pensées négatives à son égard s'évanouissent pour ne devenir que positives, affectueuses. Ce serait le risque dans une relation ambigüe, que la femme s'attache à son bourreau à proprement parlé. Deirdre était encore incertaine, incapable de décréter ce dont elle avait réellement besoin. Sa fierté l'empêcherait de lui témoigner un seul hochement de tête affirmatif. Alors qu'une part d'elle-même se battait avec ses principes ; sa conscience s'acharnait à lui faire comprendre que cet arrangement n'en serait que bénéfique, qu'elle pourrait apprécier cela. Qu'elle pourrait le vouloir, et en jouir.

Le bruit des clapotis de la pluie contre la fenêtre de sa cabine la fit sortir de ses rêveries, et avec lenteur, la femme aux yeux bleus émit un vague soupir. Elle se leva difficilement et erra un long moment à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, à essayer d'oublier les flashbacks assaillant son esprit torturé. La silhouette féminine élancée arriva tout près de la dite fenêtre, où le mauvais temps brouillait en majeure partie le panorama de l'océan ; ne laissant que de vagues traces d'eau plus ou moins grossières sur la vitre, floutées. Deirdre Van Lean plaça la paume de sa main gauche sur les bords en bois autour de la fenêtre, les laissant au fur et à mesure glisser jusqu'au centre de la fenêtre. Ses doigts s'écartèrent, formant des marques moites sur les tâches d'eau visibles de l'intérieur. Étrangement, le reflet d'elle-même percevable depuis la fenêtre la fit sourire. Elle aimait se regarder, elle aimait être seule dans une pièce assombrie, à ne plus se soucier du malheur du monde, des autres. Ses paupières se fermèrent une fois avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'extérieur, la fatigue l'affaiblissait nettement. Il devait être dans les alentours de minuit, une heure du matin à présent.

Deirdre était si préoccupée, qu'elle n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement, et la silhouette d'un jeune homme brun encadra le seuil de ses appartements personnels. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, l'élégante femme se contenta de plisser les yeux ; ayant au préalable reconnu cette démarche hésitante, et cette manière d'entrer à l'improviste. Miles.

'Oh, _Miles_…' elle eut un sourire ravi, chose qu'il ne put voir, compte tenu du fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos. 'Que voulez-vous ?'

'Deirdre…' dit Miles, d'une voix faible. 'Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.' se coupant de par-lui-même, le lieutenant soupira et vint à sa rencontre, restant debout et stoïque à côté d'elle, le regard éperdument scotché à la fenêtre glacée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les cartes entassées sur l'oreiller de son lit. 'Nous nous connaissons depuis tellement d'années, et je ne saurais comment vous expliquer clairement pourquoi j'en suis là à présent, à tenter de vous – alerter.'

'M'alerter ?'

'Je vais être promu.'

'Et c'est ce qui vous rend triste ?' un fin ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. 'Vous devriez en être fier, quelque chose ne vous convient pas ?'

'J'en suis effectivement fier, mais dans un pareil cas, ce serait une promotion à la Royal Navy.' commença-t-il, visiblement hésitant, 'Et il n'y à ainsi aucune raison qui me pousserais à rester sur ce navire, auprès des soldats de la Compagnie – et de vous.'

'Ce n'est pas une promotion, mais une _rétrogradation_.' conclu-t-elle avec un petit sourire peiné. 'Vous ne resterez donc plus sur mes pas, c'est cela ?'

'Enfin, non – lord Beckett à dit que mes aptitudes _serviraient_ bien mieux au service de la Navy, ainsi--'

'Bien entendu, lord Beckett _à dit_--' répéta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

'Mais-- ce n'est pas tout. J'ai du mal à accepter cette promotion, compte tenu – le fait est que, je ne pense pas que nous nous apprécions de la même manière ; je tiens énormément à vous, Deirdre, et – je vous apprécie bien plus que je ne le devrais.'

'Je vous apprécie aussi,' son regard perçant croisa celui du jeune homme. Ses pupilles couleur chocolat étaient attirantes. 'Vous insinuez que vous me considérez comme votre sœur ? C'est flatteur, je vous considère aussi comme tel.'

'Non – ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne vous considère pas comme une sœur, mais plus comme – une femme accomplie.' souffla-t-il, l'avouer était une chose compliquée et extrêmement difficile. 'Ce que je veux dire – c'est que j'éprouve des sentiments pour vous.'

La principale concernée resta interdite devant ces propos. Elle avait comme qui dirait trouvé une soudaine fascination aux cartes que ses mains tenaient. Mais leurs yeux ne se quittaient malheureusement pas. Il avait l'air si frustré, cela la perturbait affreusement.

'Je vous aime.' sur ces mots, il pencha son visage lentement vers le sien et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une douceur inouïe. Elle n'avait pas souvent été embrassée dans sa vie, il ne fut que le deuxième homme à rompre une proximité due aux usages. Mais le baiser qu'il lui conféra, était bien plus fort que n'importe quel autre. Bien plus doux, chaud et tendre que celui du Lord. Le lieutenant prenait son temps, ses gestes étaient timides et maladroits contre ses lèvres rosées, mais cela était touchant. Le soldat approfondit ses embrassades en entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche et infiltrant sa langue dans la cavité buccale de la jeune femme, à la recherche de sa langue. Il l'aimait, il avait éprouvé le besoin de le lui avouer ; même s'il y avait de grandes chances que cette histoire se finisse très mal. 'Donnez-moi une raison de rester –' murmura-t-il au bord de ses lèvres encore endolories.

'J'ignore quoi vous dire –' ses lèvres bougeaient lentement, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, dépitée ; à la recherche d'une lueur familière, quelque chose qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'avait pas fait cela ; que tout ne se briserait pas entre eux.

'J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche, Deirdre, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela.' son sourire si omniprésent s'était immédiatement effacé, il avait eut besoin de l'entendre d'elle, même s'il se doutait de sa réponse. Il devait avancer, et être certain que ses tentatives ne seraient pas éternellement vaines. 'Il n'y à rien à dire –'

Il s'éloigna brusquement et lui offrit un petit sourire, ne pouvant plus se permettre de la regarder dans les yeux. 'Mais c'est difficile dans de telles circonstances.'

Le jeune homme devenu livide quitta la cabine, déstabilisé.

*******

Certaines personnes présentes se précipitèrent vers la cale, le pont ou encore les cabines. Une violente tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur ; et la pluie déferlante n'arrangeait nullement leur affaire. Tandis que le galion trembla pendant une fraction de seconde, réveillant la jeune femme de la cabine au fond du couloir, d'autres ordres et cris percutèrent les murs. Tous s'étaient réveillés, et tous étaient déjà au rapport, à tenter de tirer cette situation au clair ; et rediriger le navire vers le port le plus proche. Hors, de nombreux jours les séparaient de Londres, ou encore de Port Royal ; quelques îlots se trouvaient aux alentours, mais rien de plus. Deirdre Van Lean quitta sa cabine sur-le-champ, dés le moment où la voix de Miles retentit dans le couloir, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un bref étouffement murmuré. La porte ouverte à la volée, la femme aux cheveux dorés tourna sa tête à droite, puis à gauche, alertée par ce remue-ménage. Les lèvres à peine ouvertes, elle s'apprêtait à crier quelque chose quand on l'interpella.

'_Vous_ !' s'écria une voix à connotation masculine, le lieutenant Gilette, l'adjoint du Lord apparu au détour d'un couloir ; alors que le navire se mit à violemment tanguer vers la droite, il s'accrocha au mur le plus proche. 'Restez dans votre cabine, ordre de lord Beckett !'

'Que se passe-t-il ?' parvient-t-elle à murmurer, incrédule en s'accrochant à la porte désespérément.

'Faites ce que je vous dis, my lady, c'est dangereux, restez à l'intérieur !'

Le soldat désigna la cabine du doigt et accouru un peu plus loin, à la recherche des membres de l'équipage restant encore sans ordre.

'Gilette !' cria son interlocutrice en le devançant de part sa voix perçante, 'Répondez !'

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, elle jura et lâcha la porte d'un mouvement brusque ; courant à son tour à l'intérieur du navire. Ses iris bleutés dévisagèrent les personnes qu'elle pu croiser, les bousculant sans y prendre garde le temps de se frayer un passage par là où était partit le lieutenant-en-chef.

'_Gilette_ !' sa main se referma sur le bras de ce dernier, intérieurement rassurée de l'avoir retrouvé. 'Où est lord Beckett ?!'

'Je vous ai dit – je l'ignore, sur le pont il me semble – mais cela ne vous concerne pas !' expliqua-t-il en se dégageant et l'incitant à retourner dans sa cabine gentiment. 'Une tempête, my lady, rentrez, je viendrais vous voir lorsque j'en saurais plus, je vous le promets.'

'Qu –' protesta-t-elle, à la limite de la crise de nerf. Ancrant son regard dans celui du lieutenant, elle comprit son sérieux d'après la lueur scintillant dans ses yeux. C'était autant risqué pour lui que pour elle. Et Deirdre ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le Lord sur le pont, elle espérait intérieurement qu'il n'était pas seul –

C'est dans un pareil moment critique, qu'elle prit conscience d'une chose, que rien ne lui certifiait que tout serait comme avant le lendemain, que rien ne pourrait changer d'un claquement de doigt. Le temps était imprévisible, tellement. Deirdre Van Lean se mit à reculer petit à petit jusqu'à rencontre le premier mur à sa portée, dévisageant d'un air absent les personnes qui se bousculaient vers les étages inférieurs du navire, ou au contraire, arpentaient l'escalier menant au pont de l'Endeavour II. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme plaça sa main contre sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur devenaient irréguliers, il s'affolait à une vitesse alarmante. Le regard perdu de l'héritière scruta le couloir menant au pont non loin de là, droit devant elle. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu la domina de toutes parts, et ses genoux menacèrent de s'effondrer sur le sol en bois. Ben calée contre le mur, son corps retomba doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y accroupisse. On criait encore, cela ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ces ordres proliférés d'une voix forte, ces tentatives de reprendre le contrôle de la situation ainsi que de rediriger leurs cris sur tout ce qui pouvait bouger et les exécuter la fatiguait énormément. Elle n'avait plus de force pour supporter, et encore moins le fait d'être seule dans ce couloir désert. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures à ce rythme. Tout lui sembla n'être qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Deirdre plaça ses mains entre les mèches de ses cheveux clairs, les logeant bien confortablement sur le dessus de sa tête, glissant peu après sur son front. Le sang tambourinant à ses oreilles et la tête la faisant atrocement souffrir, elle voulait que tout s'arrête maintenant. Une étrange boule s'était formée à l'intérieur de sa gorge, et la pensée qu'ils pouvaient tous y rester l'acheva. Le bout de ses lèvres ainsi que de ses doigts se mirent à trembler, tout doucement mais sûrement à la vue d'une silhouette sortant d'une cabine et l'apercevant.

'Deirdre…' murmura Miles, se faisant peu après silencieux.

'Comment les choses se déroulent-elles ?' demanda son interlocutrice, d'une voix faible.

'Nous contrôlons la situation – tout ira bien, je l'espère. Le navire s'est violemment retrouvé contre des rochers, non loin d'une île.' expliqua-t-il en détail, vivement satisfait que les choses paraissaient enfin reprendre entre eux. 'Des dégâts quelques peu mineurs, rien de bien grave ou de trop important, nous nous en occuperons dés l'aube et le galion pourra reprendre sa route vers Londres dans tout juste un jour ou deux – ' ses lèvres réussirent à se courber en un sourire crispé, prêt à laisser un léger rire suivre. Il tentait juste de faire la conversation, et de la rassurer, car il la sentait angoissée ; la tempête l'effrayait ? Elle savait être en sécurité à l'intérieur, pourtant. Ce détail n'eut pas le temps d'être longuement approfondit, que la voix de la dame s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs.

'Y a-t-il eut des blessés ?'

'Quelques uns causés par la tempête, mais cela reste mineur, comme l'ai-je souligné précédemment, s'il y avait eu des morts, vous l'auriez su, Deirdre –'

'Est-ce que – lord Beckett à prévu quelque chose concernant notre destination en vue d'éventuelles réparations matérielles ?'

'Justement, je n'ai aucune information précise pour le moment – c'est le lieutenant Gilette qui m'a informé, mais je pense que Gilette fera amarrer le navire le temps que nous nous en occupions, c'est même chose certaine.'

'Pourquoi Gilette s'en occupe ?'

'Il est son adjoint, Deirdre – et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous renseigner le temps que le Lord réapparaisse.' Miles sourit niaisement, 'Non, il n'est pas mort, juste _indisposé_ ; malheureusement, remarquez en fai–'

Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, fatigués et cernés. Il gardait cette constante expression de peine, de douleur. Le lieutenant fit quelques pas en avant, à la recherche d'une meilleure vue de la jeune femme assise au sol contre le mur. Il ne trouva plus rien d'autre à dire, la situation ne le lui permettait pas. Ne lui permettait pas de rire ou encore de sourire, il venait du pont et avait eut du mal à contenir sa colère à la vue des rafales de vent et de pluie venant lui fouetter le visage violemment. L'homme continua ses pas de ses bottes trempées produisant un vague frottement humide contre le parquet, et, à mesure que le visage de son amie se profilait, une vague sensation l'enivra définitivement. Une chaude sensation, un réconfort, un profond soulagement de la voir ici, plutôt que là-bas, exposée au danger et à la tempête. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas un avis partagé. La bourgeoise s'appuya des paumes de ses mains pour s'aider à se relever et à bondir vers l'escalier en bois qui la guiderait jusqu'au pont.

'Deirdre !'

Le premier reflexe du militaire fut de l'empêcher d'aller trop loin, elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers là-haut. Son inquiétude ne la touchait pas, il s'en offusqua alors que ses mains étreignaient sa taille, lui interdisant l'accès au pont. Refusant d'obéir à son ami, la jeune femme se débattit férocement dans ses bras pour se dégager de cette étreinte suffocante.

'Restez-là, ce n'est pas encore terminé –'

'Laissez-moi aller voir !' clama-t-elle avec colère.

'Qu'y pouvez-vous ? Vous ne feriez qu'aggraver les choses –'

'Lieutenant Miles.' souffla une voix à leur droite. Deux hommes leur firent désormais face, l'un deux avait l'épaule en sang et tentait de faire cesser cette effusion rougeâtre par la simple présence de sa main. Il grimaça légèrement et fit signe au lieutenant Gilette, l'accompagnant de s'approcher. Il dévia peu après ses yeux froids sur Miles, ayant assisté à une petite partie de leur conversation.

'Il me semble que des hommes ont besoin de vous sur le pont.' lâcha Gilette, plus à titre informatif qu'autre chose. Miles hocha brièvement la tête, agacé. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et disparue par le grand escalier d'un pas désobligeant.

'Laissez-nous.' ordonna le Lord froidement à Gilette, qui acquiesça rapidement et suivit son associé, avant de reporter son regard d'acier sur miss Van Lean.

Toute la pression accumulée retombait enfin et l'ombre d'un sourire rassuré fendit à ses lèvres rosées à la vue du Lord. Elle n'avait plus de raison supplémentaire de se rendre sur le pont, il était là. Alors que son attention se porta sur l'épaule droite de l'homme, ensanglantée. Un rictus se forma au front du noble.

'Il m'a semblé que vous deviez être dans votre cabine, comme le lieutenant Gilette vous l'a intelligemment demandé ?'

'Cessez de mentir.' rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, elle le devança : 'C'est vous qui vouliez que je reste dans ma cabine.'

'Certes, pour votre sécurité, mais je vois que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête.' ironisa-t-il en marchant un peu en sa direction. 'Allez donc vous exposer au centre du pont, avant de vous jeter comme une idiote sur la tempête, cela reviendra presque à la même chose.'

'Vous étiez censé être dans votre cabine, également !' marmonna la bourgeoise entre ses dents.

'Excusez-moi ?' en arquant un sourcil, il comprit immédiatement. 'Oh, je comprends maintenant.' Et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il comblait les quelques centimètres séparant leurs corps. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs fronts se toisaient et leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Il ne suffisait plus que d'un seul petit mouvement pour que leurs lèvres ne se scellent à nouveau. 'C'est pour cela que vous vous débattiez dans les bras du lieutenant ?' le rictus à ses lèvres s'agrandit un peu plus, tandis que le timbre chaud de sa voix se faisait charmeur. 'Pour moi ?'

'N'importe –' un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, Deirdre lui jeta un lourd regard noir et recula. 'Absolument **pas** ! Je voulais voir les hommes blessés !'

'Si vous regardez bien, je suis un homme blessé.' nota-t-il moqueusement, la rattrapant à nouveau d'un pas. 'Allons, _my lady_, inutile de le nier à présent, je sais que vous vous _souciez _de ma santé.'

'Je me contrefiche de votre santé ! Vous pouvez être assassiné je n'en aurais cure, et au contraire, je me rendrais à la première boutique du coin pour acheter du champagne !' s'emporta-t-elle rageusement, une légère teinte rouge ornant ses joues.

'Vous devriez mentir lorsque je suis en mesure de vous punir pour cela, _ma chère_.'

'Cela vous fait souffrir ?' Deirdre désigna du doigt l'épaule du Lord, poursuivant : 'Je le pense aussi, ainsi, à votre place je ferais attention à mes mots, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose à la deuxième.'

'De mieux en mieux –' l'aristocrate émit un léger ricanement moqueur et la dévisagea profondément.

Deirdre Van Lean se contenta de tourner violemment sa tête vers la droite et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui. Mystérieusement énervée, on aurait facilement dit qu'elle dégageait des mauvaises ondes négatives. Le dirigeant de la Compagnie suivait très attentivement les moindres mouvements de la jeune femme, notant avec précaution ses précédentes réactions faciales. La situation devenait intéressante, et ce fin sourire scotché au visage le prouva de lui-même.

*******

La nuit passa à une vitesse affolante, les détails de la tempête et de la coque du navire endommagée étaient désormais des sujets qui brûlaient toutes les lèvres. Le lendemain, le lieutenant Gilette vint dans la journée donner les nouvelles directives. Le Lord avait prit la décision de faire concentrer ses soldats sur les réparations majeures, et cela ne devrait prendre qu'un jour ou deux. Pour ce faire, l'Endeavour II se devait de rester amarrer à un port ; et étant donné le fait qu'il n'y en avait aucun à proximité du lieu d'attaque, il s'installa près d'une île ; contre des rochers, à quelques mètres d'une vaste étendue de sable. Au petit matin, on entendit les cris des soldats bataillant courageusement pour réparer les dommages effectués par la lourde tempête ; certains membres de l'équipage ou invités étaient vivement descendus sur la plage, afin de profiter des rayons sécurisants du soleil lumineux. Deirdre Van Lean se promenait sur le sable fin en compagnie de Leroy Miles. Elle avait tenu à lui parler d'une affaire qui l'inquiétait vraisemblablement ; l'aveu du jeune homme. Leurs pas les conduisirent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus un sel grain de sable à leurs pieds, mais le début d'une végétation luxuriante.

'Je voulais vous parler de – vous savez, ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, et puis, du baiser –' commença la voix de Deirdre, qui scrutait d'un mauvais œil les quelques soldats sur la plage. Eux aussi avaient pris la décision de s'offrir un bon bol d'air frais avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

'Hum oui, effectivement,' Miles croisa les bras, ressentant une étrange sensation de gêne. Et ce n'était pas le tissu de sa veste de militaire l'étouffant littéralement qui posait problème. Sa voix sonnait douloureusement, il ne tenait pas à saboter des années de fraternité à cause d'un simple petit égarement. 'Que proposez-vous ?'

'Je propose que nous fassions comme si rien ne s'était passé.' dit-elle avec un semblant de gravité dans la voix.

Miles resta temporairement muet devant la proposition de miss Van Lean. Il avait l'air d'être dépourvu de cordes vocales, après avoir tout espéré, même cette hypothèse – et pourtant, l'entendre de sa bouche sonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles. Le lieutenant se racla silencieusement la gorge et hocha la tête, à contrecœur.

'Oui, vous avez raison.'

La seule chose qu'il s'autorisa à faire, fut de changer d'angle de vision en se tournant vers la droite. Il pu désormais admirer la vaste jungle de l'île et ses nombreux mystères – Deirdre soupira devant sa réaction. Elle le sentait dépité, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Ce n'était pas tellement de l'égoïsme, pas à ses yeux. Derrière lui, la blonde remarqua une présence non désirée. Elle pouvait sentir de là où elle se trouvait, le regard de l'homme les toisant de loin. Deirdre Van Lean décida de faire quelque chose pour le voir retrouver le sourire, elle s'avança à pas lent vers son ami, et saisit avec minutie son avant-bras pour émettre une pression qui le fit se rapprocher fatalement du visage de porcelaine de la bourgeoise. Deirdre planta ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Les lèvres douces de l'anglaise s'écartèrent une fois le travail accomplit, un large sourire trônant sur sa figure de faux-ange.

Mile restait en retrait, il ne comprit pas l'acte de Deirdre. Et au fond, peut-être étais-ce mieux qu'il l'ignore. Derrière lui, quelques hommes se promenaient, dont un, qui les fixaient si dangereusement, qu'un frisson malsain aurait pu s'insinuer dans son corps. _Cutler_.

Peut-être que si, au final, elle était égoïste.

*******

Cutler Beckett se permit de laisser son esprit se balader dans quelques songes. Il revoyait en boucle ces deux – personnes étroitement serrées l'un contre l'autre, et la bouche de cette femme rejoignant celle de son si tendre ami. Il se doutait quelque peu qu'elle pouvait l'avoir uniquement fait dans le but de le perturber, il avait vu que leurs regards respectifs s'étaient croisés, et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas embrassé le lieutenant si lui-même, n'était pas présent. C'était une chose subtile de s'approprier une femme, il avait toujours pensé être le maillon fort de ce stratagème ; hors, elle était probablement une adversaire de taille. La vraie question serait plutôt, pourquoi cela le troublait tant. C'était plus parce qu'il exécrait depuis toujours le lieutenant Miles, et qu'il ne voyait pas leur amitié d'un si bon œil. Il le lui avait fait comprendre à maintes reprises, et c'est d'ailleurs pour l'éloigner de son du, qu'il l'avait rétrogradé ; uniquement. Cutler détestait de nombreuses choses, l'une d'entre elle était bien entendu le fait de partager ses biens les plus précieux. Et Deirdre Van Lean était désormais un de ses biens les plus précieux. Elle jouait avec le feu, elle cherchait à le tenter, à le provoquer. Peut-être pour se venger ? Qu'avait-il donc pu lui faire pour déclencher une telle rancœur ? A vrai dire, le Lord ne considérait pas le fait de lui avoir fait du chantage comme une raison valable.

Il erra un certain moment ici, sur la plage, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se rapprochent. Lord Beckett ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, il avait pertinemment bien conscience de la personne qui pourrait le rechercher à l'heure actuelle.

'Que faites-vous ?' tenta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme et neutre ; en l'apercevant non loin d'un arbre. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, toujours silencieux. Deirdre fronça un sourcil et se plaça devant lui, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. 'Je viens de vous poser une question.'

'Que voulez vous ?' lâcha-t-il avec un petit air agacé. 'N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire que de perdre votre temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi détestable, comme vous l'aviez si gentiment souligné ?'

'Mes mots ont dépassés mes pensées.'

'Non, je pense que c'est l'image que vous avez de moi, et vous aimez cette image ; en un sens, je devrais en être flatté.' sans un mot de plus, le trentenaire lui tourna le dos et entreprit de marcher un peu plus loin, afin de continuer son exploration.

'Lord Beckett, **attendez** –' Van Lean le rattrapa, essoufflée. Il faillit lancer une remarque ironique à ce sujet, mais s'abstient.

'Que désirez-vous, miss Van Lean ?'

'J'ai – réfléchis à certaines choses, et à ce que nous avions pu faire, et ce que vous pouvez vouloir ; j'aimerais une réponse à ma question, et elle est positive –'

'Oui ?' l'interrompit-il, légèrement frustré. 'Si elle est positive, vous comptez me témoigner votre satisfaction en posant vos lèvres sur les miennes dés que vous apercevrez un autre homme ?'

'Oh.'

'Miss Van Lean, j'ai pensé avoir été clair sur certaines choses vous concernant, mais je vous y revois une seconde fois. Que cherchez-vous à la fin ? A attirer mon attention ?' le trentenaire fit un pas en avant, la toisant de haut. 'Vous l'avez pendant cinq minutes, je vous écoute.'

'Vous me voulez-- vraiment ?' susurra-t-elle faiblement, 'C'est ce que vous voulez _le plus_ ?'

Deirdre Van Lean approfondit son contact visuel en lui offrant un regard profond. Ses pupilles azurées et abyssales ne le quittaient plus d'une seconde ; comme si ce simple croisement d'yeux suffisait à lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait tant. Tout en faisant quelques pas en avant, décidée, elle s'arrêta enfin tout près de lui, jusqu'à ce que de petits millimètres séparent leurs corps. A cette distance, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre, et s'en délecter. Ainsi il la voulait ? C'est ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis ? L'expression de son visage restait figée dans le temps, il ne murmura aucune réponse, se contentant d'observer les yeux bleutés qui s'offraient à lui. Ses lèvres masculines se courbèrent doucement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était surpris de son brutal changement de comportement, il aurait juré qu'elle se serait une nouvelle fois éloignée. Et pourtant – elle agissait à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, il ne saisissait pas l'attitude lunatique de Van Lean. Cutler, toujours silencieux, analysa intérieurement les moindres gestes rapprochés de la jeune femme, inhalant son parfum fruité, laissant les boucles dorées de sa chevelure chatouiller ses joues. C'était appréciable. Deirdre se laissa prendre à ce petit jeu, à tester sa patience, et ce qu'il était réellement capable de faire, de croire. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux tempes respectives de l'aristocrate, maintenant une douce emprise. Avec lenteur, la femme aux yeux bleus approcha à son tour sa bouche de la sienne, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes ; les caressant en employant des va et viens répétitifs, sans jamais l'embrasser.

'Dites-moi,' le timbre de sa voix prit une bien agréable tournure, très intime ; alors que ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes, au coin de la bouche du noble. '_Cutler_.'

Soudain. Il réagit. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le poignet droit de l'anglaise, il l'attira sèchement à lui d'un rapide mouvement. Sa poitrine s'écrasa brutalement contre son torse. Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme le dévisagea, surprise de son geste ; mais elle ne pouvait reculer, il la maintenait bien trop contre son corps chaud. Toujours en fixant ses orifices claires, Cutler n'avait détourné le regard une minute, il suivait bien consciencieusement les moindres réactions faciales de son interlocutrice, et l'une d'entre elles l'avait alerté. Elle se moquait de lui, c'était flagrant.

'Je n'aime pas tellement que l'on se moque de moi, ma chère,' conclu-t-il froidement, son visage se fermant instinctivement.

'Je ne me moque point de vous, my lord, comment osez-vous –'

'Trouvez-vous cela normal ?' l'interrompit-il brusquement, changeant de sujet. 'Qu'une femme telle que vous, m'ayant mainte et mainte fois violemment fait comprendre que jamais elle ne lèverais les yeux vers moi avec autant d'insistance se permet de me faire des avances à peine quelques jours plus tard ?' il arqua un sourcil. 'Je ne pense sincèrement pas que vous ayez changé d'avis aussi vite, ce serait bien trop beau --'

'Non, je pense aussi que cela vous dépasse,' Deirdre lui jeta un regard noir, se débattant doucement pour quitter son emprise, mais en vain ; 'Vous êtes incapable d'imaginer qu'une femme telle que moi puisse vous vouloir autrement qu'en usant de moyens sordides et malsains.'

'Vous ne faites que jouer avec le feu.' un fin sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle avait raison en un sens, il ne l'en croyait pas capable. 'Vous me l'avez pertinemment bien fait comprendre.'

'C'est faux,' protesta l'interpellée, mimant l'outrance. 'Une femme comme moi peut vous vouloir sans user de stratagèmes si elle fait abstraction de –' de sa main, elle le désigna de haut en bas franchement et repris son discours, nerveuse. '_De tout cela_ !'

'Charmant.' rétorqua le Lord en plissant ses petits yeux froids. 'Prouvez-le.'

'Vous le prouver –' ses lèvres se fermèrent d'un coup. Qu'attendait-il exactement d'elle à cet instant précis ? 'Si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompue, vous l'aurez vu !' Là maintenant, c'était un peu difficile de se relancer dans le feu de l'action ; surtout lorsque le principal concerné n'avait qu'à moitié tort.

'Si ce n'est que cela, faites comme si je ne vous avais pas interrompue et reprenez donc où vous en étiez.'

Il savait qu'elle ne ferait strictement rien. Il le sentait, et il pouvait aisément affirmer ne se tromper que très rarement. Deirdre ne disait plus rien, ne faisait plus rien non plus. Comme pétrifiée devant la requête de l'emperruqué.

'J'attends.' ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire narquois, 'Je pense aussi que j'ai été bien _patient_ avec vous, ma chère.'

Il la lâcha sans un regard supplémentaire et s'écarta de son élégante silhouette, entamant quelques pas sur le sable fin de l'île.

'C'est – c'est également pour ce genre de réaction que vous êtes l'homme le plus détesté de toute une ville !' cria-t-elle à son adresse, une fois qu'il fut bien trop loin d'elle pour l'atteindre physiquement.

Deirdre Van Lean se laissa mollement retomber sur le sable brûlant, avant de lui jeter un dernier regard en biais pour être bien sûre de sa destination. A l'opposé de la sienne. La jeune femme soupira. Ce n'est qu'une fois seule, qu'elle laissa ses genoux se replier contre son ventre, entourant ces derniers de ses bras. Les petits grains de sable la fascinèrent une brève minute ; durant laquelle elle prit soin de les saisir délicatement entre ses fins doigts, les voyant retomber nonchalamment peu après sur le sol. Miss Van Lean soupira une seconde fois, tout en reportant son attention, droit devant elle, sur le vaste panorama de l'océan qui se profilait sous ses yeux. Vers la droite, la coque de l'imposant galion de l'EITC trônait majestueusement entre les vagues et les grains de sable. Elle se risqua à se demander combien de temps encore les réparations pourraient durer avant qu'ils ne puissent remonter à bord du navire et repartir de bon pied. Le dit navire avait également besoin de quelques réparations, mais elle faisait confiance aux membres de l'équipage ; ils travaillaient déjà, et cela ne durerait pas plus de deux jours. Que pouvait-elle donc faire en attendant ? Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, et l'île représentait la jungle par excellence. D'ailleurs – c'est en songeant à cela que Deirdre se demanda où exactement était partit le dirigeant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, absolument pas. Elle aimait juste savoir où il était, et s'il allait bien. Ce n'était pas réellement de la compassion ou – de la tendresse ? Sa satanée conscience lui répétait inlassablement qu'effectivement s'en était. La jeune femme s'inquiétait pour lui – elle, Deirdre Van Lean. Cette petite réalité la fit grimacer et broyer du noir. Elle en oubliait son but premier, ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter à contrecœur cet odieux chantage. D'un certain côté, la jeune femme éprouvait ce besoin de lui faire du mal, et de l'autre, de le voir heureux, si on admettait qu'il était capable de ressentir de la joie pour une quelconque chose. Tailladée par ces deux émotions, elle penchait de plus en plus pour la deuxième option, ce n'était pas désagréable de le sentir près d'elle, tout près. La nuit dernière, elle avait apprécié ses gestes, ses moindres mouvements langoureux ; même si elle était censée dormir, elle l'avait laissé faire, et le pire de tout, cela lui avait plu pour une raison inexplicable. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras fermes, avec pour envie de lui faire partager sa chaleur corporelle, sa première pensée avait été de se débattre, alors qu'inconsciemment, ses mains s'étaient dirigées jusqu'au haut de son dos, l'agrippant à moitié. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin d'être auprès de lui, d'avoir sa présence pour seule chaleur ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents, et puis – elle l'avait longtemps espéré, par le passé. A l'époque, cela avait été son objectif, mais quatorze années s'étaient rapidement déroulées, la déviant de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé.

*******

Il l'avait littéralement envoyée valser. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Cette froideur était chose courante chez lui, mais il avait su la domestiquer et se faire charmeur pour la séduire, parce qu'il la désirait. Et il eut cru obtenir ce qu'il voulait à un moment, il y avait cru dur comme fer. Qui se jouait de qui, sérieusement ? Cutler en avait assez, si elle le voulait vraiment, elle reviendrait, c'était évident. Tout comme lui-même, reviendrait la voir une fois calmé. Intimement, le trentenaire aurait souhaité que ce soit pour de vrai, sa tentative de l'embrasser. Peut-être étais-ce – elle était lunatique, imprévisible, égoïste, avare et manipulatrice. Comment une telle personne peut aisément être lâchée dans la société ? Il fut prit d'un rictus au front à cette pensée. Elle lui ressemblait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais cru chose possible, que l'on puisse être aussi fourbe que lui sur ce terrain. L'homme soupira longuement devant le panorama de l'océan et de la nuit nocturne subtilement étoilée. Le ciel était beau, une fois noircit et scintillant. Non loin de là, un petit feu de camp avait été établit, certains soldats trouvaient cela plaisant d'admirer la vue sous un feu rougeoyant ; très colonie de vacances, tout ceci. Les dits inconscients étaient rentrés au navire, Cutler le savait, il les avaient vus tout à l'heure. Il avait aussi pu la voir près du feu, elle était encore là. A le regarder. Il en était persuadé, il sentait son regard dans son dos. Et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tellement. Le Lord restait stoïque, droit comme un i, le regard perdu au loin, mais malgré tout attentif au moindre crissement de feuille d'arbre. Une présence vint se tenir à ses côtés ; la jeune femme tentait une nouvelle approche, il la sentait calme. Cutler ne comptait pas rompre le silence. Il ne comptait pas parler, il n'en éprouvait nullement l'envie ni la force.

'Vous avez raison, je suis incapable de vous prouver quoique ce soit.' Cutler fronça les sourcils, elle relançait le sujet –

'Que désirez-vous, miss Van Lean, c'est ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas être désirable et franche à la fois, ce serait bien trop de qualités.' son sens de l'ironie la fit négligemment sourire.

'Vous pouvez être amusant lorsque vous vous déridez.' susurra-t-elle à voix basse. Le Lord leva les yeux vers elle, intrigué par ses paroles. Il l'amusait ? Étais-ce ironique ? 'Mais vous aviez également raison sur tant d'autres choses –'

'Vous n'êtes certainement pas la seule à me le dire.'

'Oh, et qui donc ?'

'Votre père, miss Van Lean.' à l'entente de cette appellation, la voix de la jeune femme s'était temporairement brisée. 'Il à voulu jouer mais à perdu, si son cœur battait toujours, vous n'auriez probablement pas été désignée comme moyen de régler une dette, n'est-ce pas l'ironie du sort ?'

'Probablement.' répéta-t-elle sur un ton cassé ; ses doigts se mirent à trembler lentement, pour le lui cacher, Deirdre croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. S'il était encore vivant, elle n'aurait pas ressentit ce désir envers cet homme-là, elle aurait même gardé ses distances et ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation. 'Vous pouvez être méprisable également –'

'Je dispose de nombreux défauts, my lady, mais vous ne devriez pas vous en formaliser.'

'Qui vous dit que je m'en_ formalise_ ?'

'Vos yeux.' déduit-il en scrutant ces derniers. Sur le coup, elle fut secouée par un frisson déplaisant. Ses yeux semblaient désormais humides et prêts à retenir difficilement de l'eau salée de couler le long de ses joues pâlies. 'Venez –' reprit-il en entourant sa taille de ses mains, afin de la caler contre son torse chaud. 'Je sais qu'il doit vous manquer ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Vous êtes seule à présent, et par sa faute, vous me revenez de droit, vous avez toutes les raisons imaginables pour vous laisser aller –'

'Pas devant vous –'

'Vous devriez.'

Une étrange lueur brillant au fond de ses pupilles. Deirdre tenta de s'écarter du trentenaire lorsque ce dernier s'empara de ses poignets et la retourna sous-lui. Leurs deux corps étroitement mêlés sur le sable mouillé, la jeune femme sentit ses cuisses se rafraîchir par les quelques vagues de l'océan allant et venant sur ces dernières. Sa robe était toute trempée, et se collait à elle comme une seconde peau, rehaussant les courbes galbées et généreuses de son corps ; reprenant le tracé même de ses seins et de leurs pointes durcies. Ils se dévisagèrent réciproquement ; sans un mot, sans un geste outre celui du visage de l'homme venant rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Van Lean ne bougeait pas, ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, elle appréciait une chose : le contact du corps du Lord au-dessus du sien, étouffant son ventre et sa poitrine gonflée dans son emprise.

'Tout à l'heure –' entama-t-elle de susurrer au creux de son oreille, 'Je l'ai fait parce que vous me regardiez.'


	5. Fire and Ice

**Title-** ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE WITH MY UNFAIR LADY.

**Characters-** Lord Beckett (POTC), Deirdre (OC);

**Warnings-** Lemon.

**Rating-** M.

**Obligatory Disclaimer-** L'univers ainsi que les personnages reviennent à Disney, bien évidement ! Excepté certains, tel que Miles, Ainsworth ou miss Van Lean qui viennent tout droit de mon esprit, x)

**Comments-** Une fois que le feu et la glace se trouvent étroitement confrontés – lorsqu'enfin le Lord obtient ce qu'il toujours attendu. Lemon ! Enjoy (:

* * *

«_ Fire and Ice. _»

'Tout à l'heure –' entama-t-elle de susurrer au creux de son oreille, 'Je l'ai fait parce que vous me regardiez.'

'Développez donc votre pensée –'

'Je ne ressens pas le besoin de vous la divulguer.'

Il ne répondit pas, et laissa ses mains arpenter la volupté des cuisses de la jeune femme, voulant se rapprocher inexplicablement de son corps trempé. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit à mesure que les doigts du Lord caressaient délicatement sa peau ambrée grâce au soleil, ces derniers se logèrent contre ses cuisses ; traçant de petits ou de grands cercles en leur intérieur. Cet instant était unique, il ne désirait pas le gâcher en parlant inutilement, elle risquerait ainsi de trouver une parade pour fuir une nouvelle fois, c'est ce qu'il craignait intérieurement. Il s'empara ainsi de ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en maintenant ses poignets entre ses mains, plaqués fermement sur le sable fin et brûlant. Plus cet homme se calait contre elle, plus il s'approchait de son intimité et des courbes généreuses de son corps, et plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer ardemment, les battements frénétiques de son cœur redoublèrent devant ce baiser passionné. C'est en ouvrant finalement les paupières, qu'elle pu apercevoir les iris clairs et désireux du noble, elle y lut une étrange lueur, presque indéchiffrable mais si envoûtante. Incapable de décrocher son attention des pupilles du Lord, elle le surprit considérablement en reprenant le contrôle de ses mains, avant de les plonger sur les fines mèches blanches de sa perruque. Deirdre eut le geste doux d'effleurer les fins traits du visage du trentenaire, de son index ; suivant peu après la ligne de ses lèvres et de son menton jusqu'à plonger sous la perruque du Lord, qui vint à retomber sèchement sur le sable, près d'eux. Elle vint entortiller quelques unes des mèches brunes légèrement bouclées entre ses doigts. Un sourire se peignit sur les dites lèvres du noble, qui appréciait chaque mouvement non-calculé de la jeune femme, la dévorant de son regard si pénétrant en retour. Il avait tant désiré ce moment que le voir venir lui semblait si irréel, si étrange.

'Je sais –' commença Cutler, à voix basse en guidant ses lèvres le long du cou de sa partenaire, lentement, lui arrachant un frisson. 'que vous n'êtes pas indifférente à mes tentatives –' les lèvres masculines déposèrent de rapides baisers enflammés et humides sur la moindre parcelle de peau à proximité, avant de descendre vers sa poitrine. 'et vous me le confirmez de plus en plus chaque jour –' conclu-t-il sur un petit sourire amusé.

Deirdre Van Lean se cambra sous ses embrassades langoureuses, et vint à entourer le dos du dirigeant de ses bras. S'accrochant à lui comme à son unique bouée de sauvetage. La seule chose qu'elle se retint de faire, fut de se montrer bien trop affectée par ses dires ou trop passionnées dans ses mouvements ; ce serait lui prouver bel et bien que ses hypothèses sordides étaient fondées. L'envie y était pourtant. Elle avait extrêmement envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre son souffle, de l'enserrer étroitement contre elle, puis de partager sa chaleur corporelle contre son corps nu. Ils avaient chauds. Et elle était bien trop brûlante, compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'océan, et que la moindre brise de vent ne saurait apaiser convenablement ce désir montant en son être, notamment entre ses cuisses humides. Ce fait l'interloqua assez pour perdre pendant une seconde le fil de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Allait-elle vraiment le laisser la prendre maintenant, sur-le-champ, ici ? A chaque fois que ce genre de chose s'était infiltré en son esprit, dans ses songes, elle avait toujours imaginé cet instant précieux différemment. Mais le plus important n'étais-ce justement pas ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien ressentir maintenant ? Et ses pensées et émotions se tournaient toutes vers lui. Elle le voulait en elle, et même plus encore. La chose impossible dans cette histoire, ce serait de le lui avouer à voix haute. Mais un grand pas fut accomplit pour la bourgeoise, elle admettait enfin, du moins, s'admettait, le désirer au plus haut point. Quant à ses raisons – n'étaient-elles donc pas si flagrantes ? Elle y mettait constamment un point d'interrogation, et pourtant, il avait son charme. Cet homme était attractif à ses yeux, et elle avait envie de le connaître un peu plus, apprendre à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, et peut-être même de se plaire à lui donner ce qu'il voulait clairement. Car dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient, et ce serait une raison suffisante à tenter d'approfondir ces points communs secrètement.

'Oh oui, certes, _bien entendu_, je vous désire tellement que je n'en peux plus de vous le cacher, _my lord_ – j'en rêve de vous chaque nuit, chaque jour de ma misérable existence –' ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, masquant un léger rire distrait.

'Bien entendu, quoi de plus normal ma chère ?' rétorqua l'interpella en rabattant brusquement le tissu de sa robe trempée au niveau de sa poitrine. Son regard irisé se posa ensuite sur la partie de son anatomie qui l'intéressait le plus à présent. De ses doigts fins et habiles, ils écartèrent la dernière couche de tissu lui servant de dessous en dentelle en la faisant glisser sur ses jambes. L'obscurité de la nuit ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose, la seule lumière aux environs serait le feu de camp installé non loin de là. 'Votre corps ne mens pas.' parvint-il à murmurer difficilement, se retenant d'exprimer son émerveillement à grandes peines. Il croisa son regard, et tenta d'y lire un signe, la moindre lueur lui confirmant qu'elle était bien certaine de ce qu'elle voulait.

Le Lord maintient ses lèvres sur son nombril, ayant au préalable éloigné sa robe un peu plus, lui offrant enfin une meilleure vue. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur les extrémités des cuisses de la jeune femme et émirent une brève pression pour les écarter un peu plus. Deirdre sentit son souffle augmenter au fil des secondes, la douleur poignante à son cœur lui faisait mal. Il battait bien trop fort contre sa poitrine, qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser. Angoissée à l'avance, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette subite excitation. Peut-être la peur de mal faire quelque chose, ou probablement de le regretter plus tard. Cutler leva les yeux vers elle et lui offrit un sourire en rejoignant ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit ces dernières et infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche, rejouant à nouveau ce petit jeu du ballet lancinant et fougueux. Jamais le Lord ne se lasserait de l'embrasser, d'avoir la possibilité d'explorer la cavité buccale de la jolie jeune femme. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait pour tenter de la mettre en condition, de la rassurer à proprement parlé par sa présence, il conduisit ses doigts jusque sur son intimité. Tâtant le terrain en premier lieu, à l'aide de son index, il frôla avec douceur les moindres recoins de cet endroit précis, installant par la suite son doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et se contentant tout simplement d'en caresser l'entrée. La concernée fut secouée par un frisson, elle se cambra légèrement, hésitante à le laisser poursuivre. Il la sentait vierge, et en eut la preuve, s'interdisant à aller plus loin, les doigts du noble se logèrent donc au-dessus des lèvres supérieures de son intimité ; à la recherche de son clitoris. La surface de ce lieu auparavant non exploré était douce et chaude, bien que déjà assez humide. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'insister un peu trop avant de la posséder pour la toute première fois, leur petit jeu de séduction de tout à l'heure avait suffit à l'exciter déraisonnablement. Mais c'était toujours agréable de voir une femme le désirer, de le sentir et d'avoir l'opportunité de la toucher.

Deirdre ne quittait pas les lèvres de son partenaire, s'y accrochant désespérément. Elle aimait la texture de sa langue, et son emprise sur la sienne, presque implacable. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et la bourgeoise tenta de la refouler le plus longtemps que possible. Il remarqua un léger désintéressement dans leur baiser, il se demanda automatiquement ce qui avait bien pu causer cela. Cutler rompit cet échange et ancra profondément son regard dans le sien. Cherchant ses réactions faciales pendant qu'il continuait de lui faire ces choses sordides. Lorsqu'enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, le bout de deux de ses doigts vinrent à étreignirent ce petit bout de chair. Fermement, mais avec une douceur inouïe, ses doigts jouèrent avec un certain moment. Comme réponse, la jeune femme se cambra et étouffa difficilement un gémissement. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre les tempes de la tête du Lord et la poussèrent contre ses deux seins respectifs. Le forçant littéralement à ne plus bouger d'un cil, elle trouvait cela bien trop agréable, bien trop tortueux, et c'est justement ce qui était excitant. Surpris par sa réaction, Beckett ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus, et ouvrit les yeux sur la pointe d'un de ses seins, qu'il saisit entre ses lèvres, le suçotant possessivement. L'homme avait su comprendre ce qui pouvait la faire réagir, et ne se priva pas d'expérimenter ses belles théories. Son rythme de caresse à son bouton de chair augmenta, il accéléra un peu et usa de son autre main libre pour caresser la peau frissonnante de la cuisse gauche de la femme. Les mains toujours plaquées sur le dessus de la tête du noble, Deirdre soupira agréablement, gémissant un peu plus et éprouvant un certain mal à contenir la montée de chaleur. Ce délice devint progressivement un supplice, et les muscles de ses mains ou de ses orteils se crispèrent. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle avait une sainte envie de lui.

Cutler voulu prendre la relève à l'aide de sa langue, il la guida donc le long de son corps et prit pour appui le sol de la paume de ses mains. Un rictus se forma à son visage et une douleur aigue assaillit son épaule. Grimaçant, il réalisé que la blessure à son épaule endolorie ne s'était pas encore cicatrisée. Le Lord du reconnaître que ce n'était réellement pas le bon timing.

'My lady –' souffla-t-il. 'Vous devriez rentrer.'

'Pardonnez-moi ?' interloquée, la bourgeoise sentit son sang battre violemment contre ses tempes. Elle songea un instant à avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

'Ce n'est – certainement pas le bon endroit, ni le bon moment – levez-vous, je vais vous reconduire à bord de l'Endeavour.' l'homme se leva difficilement, en masquant la sensation douloureuse constante à son épaule. 'Vous devriez également changer de robe.' remarqua-t-il en la scrutant. 'Je dois pouvoir vous en trouver une.'

'Vous – avez raison.' bafouilla l'interlocutrice, se fermant intérieurement.

Lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à s'éloigner du sol sablé, l'interpellée la dévisagea avec méfiance un court instant, avant de la saisir et s'appuyer sur lui comme appui. Sans un regard, la jeune femme remit convenablement sa robe et marcha d'un pas rapide sur le sable, écartant chaque petit grain doré de sa route rageusement. Cachant sa complète frustration à l'idée qu'elle s'était presque laissée avoir en l'espace d'une heure. Mais il lui avait semblé si fascinant, si prévenant et appréciable. Elle admettait difficilement avoir aimé la présence du dirigeant de la Compagnie au-dessus de son corps, et même de l'avoir désiré, encore et encore. Après avoir voulu ses mains, ses lèvres, elle cru pouvoir être capable de le vouloir lui. Mais malgré le fait qu'une part d'elle se réjouissait de ne pas être tombée dans son étreinte passionnée, une autre s'acharnait à la faire rester sur sa faim. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire de plus pour lui être agréable serait la parfaite justification qu'elle émettrait en connaissance de cause.

*******

Il ouvrit la grande porte de sa cabine, suivit de près par miss Van Lean. Les pas du noble s'arrêtèrent face à une gigantesque armoire en bois vernis, qu'il ouvrit rapidement en jetant instinctivement un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. De nombreux vêtements de couturiers s'assemblaient les uns entre les autres, facilement suspendus grâce à des cintres. Une pièce de sa merveilleuse collection l'interpella. Son regard se fixa sur une robe en velours d'un rouge sombre, se démarquant des gilets et autres redingotes qu'il portait lui-même. Cette robe était bien le seul vêtement convenant à une femme. La prenant entre ses doigts, il en caressa les bords lentement. La texture incroyablement douce de cette robe lui plaisait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait envie de la lui donner, et bien qu'il ait préféré dans d'autres circonstances, elle devait en avoir besoin maintenant. 'Je tenais à vous la confier, je suis certain qu'elle sera magnifique sur vous.'

'Oh, eh bien –' chuchota-t-elle faiblement, ses doigts s'entortillèrent entre eux, elle était incapable de trouver une seule chose sensée à dire, autre qu'un balbutiement d'indécise. On ne lui offrait pas souvent d'aussi jolies choses, et une robe venant d'un homme encore moins. Venant de lui – elle en éprouva un étrange pincement dans son cœur à cette simple idée. Deirdre ne savait tout simplement quoi lui répondre, ce geste l'intriguait foncièrement, et lui plaisait en même temps. C'était embarrassant. 'Elle est très belle.' répondit la bourgeoise avec douceur. Chose vraie, quelle splendeur.

'Je le sais.' un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du trentenaire. 'Ma mère l'aimait également, d'ailleurs – cette merveille lui appartenait.' il fut prit par une courte pensée purement nostalgique à songer à sa défunte génitrice. Cette jeune femme lui ressemblait assez, elles avaient toutes deux une taille semblable, de grands yeux d'une bleuté océanique et un petit nez retroussé.

'Votre mère – ? Vous en êtes certain ?' sa voix se coupa à l'instant, l'entendre parler de lui était chose extrêmement rare ; Deirdre ne parvenait pas à y croire. Une sensation de gêne s'installa en elle, et les souvenirs de leur proximité sur la plage la firent rougir très légèrement. 'Si vous insistez – j'accepte de la prendre.'

'Cela me fait plaisir –' maintenant toujours le tissu de velours dans ses mains, Cutler s'apprêtait à faire volte-face et la lui tendre lorsqu'il la sentit bouger dans son dos, et se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Sans faire le moindre geste, le Lord attendait, se demandant ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant précis ; peut-être prendre la robe de ses propres mains ? Deirdre arrêta sa progression une fois tout près du trentenaire, jusqu'à de simples millimètres ne séparent leurs corps respectifs. Sa poitrine frôla le dos du Lord, et ses deux mains vinrent se placer avec minutie sur sa taille d'homme. Tout en plaçant son petit menton contre une des épaules du dirigeant, la bourgeoise sourit mystérieusement.

'Elle est très belle.' répéta Deirdre Van Lean, mélancolique. Inconsciemment, et sans en comprendre cette signification, les mains collées à la taille de l'homme remontèrent au fur et à mesure, confiantes d'avoir son accord de part le fait qu'il ne bougeait plus, jusqu'à arriver à son cou. Deirdre dirigea ses lèvres au creux du cou du Lord, et y déposa un long baiser. 'La couleur est profonde.'

'Vous aimez le rouge, n'est-ce pas ? –' susurra-t-il en la laissant agir, aimant ce qu'elle faisait à son corps.

'Vous l'avez remarqué –' plaquant ses bras autour du corps de Beckett, il en profita pour reculer jusqu'au lit situé derrière eux et la laisser tomber mollement sur le matelas. 'Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose.' poursuivit-elle au creux de son oreille en faisant retomber sa perruque sur le tapis bordeaux à l'aide de ses doigts, qui se précipitèrent vers les mèches bouclées de ses cheveux châtains.

'Qu'est-ce qui vous à fait changé d'avis ?' demanda-t-il enfin, en un souffle. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient tendrement, et son interlocutrice ne pu retenir un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

'Ce sera mon secret, my lord –' Deirdre accentua ce contact en l'embrassant langoureusement, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il l'avait bien trop laissée sur sa faim. 'Je sais que vous vous êtes arrêté à cause de votre épaule – c'est pour cela n'est ce pas ?' devant son absence de réaction, Deirdre poursuivit, 'Vous m'avez convaincue pour cette fois –'

'C'est un fait.' conclu-t-il en suivant de ses yeux les moindres gestes de Deirdre. 'Prouvez votre sincérité.'

A califourchon au-dessus de lui, la bourgeoise se contenta de palper son torse, d'une main hésitante en premier temps. Elle avait envie d'un tas de choses, et il lui avait montré qu'une fois sous ses doigts, elle ne pourrait s'en détacher complètement. Il avait attisé sa curiosité, tout simplement. Et le voir s'arrêter en si bon chemin était absolument frustrant.

'Dites-moi à quel point avez-vous aimé ce que je vous ai fait.' le timbre de sa voix se fit caressante, Cutler arpenta le dos de sa partenaire du bout des doigts, et fit céder les barrières de la robe encore humide. Lorsqu'elle commença à glisser le long du corps féminin aux courbes généreuses, il l'en débarrassa d'un mouvement impatient. Silencieusement, le noble contempla son corps et effleura les cuisses de la jeune femme, prenant le temps de savourer sa peau dorée. 'Vous êtes magnifique.' Il voulu tout explorer, tout toucher de ses doigts avides et chauds. La taille et la subtilité de son buste, l'élégance et la chute de ses reins, sa taille élancée et la rondeur doucereuse de ses fesses ; tout était agréable à regarder. La seule chose que l'on aurait pu lui reprocher serait sa taille physique, il la dépassait de quelques centimètres, mais ce n'était pas tellement flagrant à l'œil nu. Jugeant la femme sous ses yeux, le Lord sourit étrangement et remonta ses mains de ses hanches jusqu'à sa poitrine gonflée.

'Comment ?' gémit-elle en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Elles encerclèrent la peau nu de son torse.

'Dites-moi explicitement ce que vous voulez à cet instant précis – dites-le-moi maintenant, ou dans le cas contraire, je ne vous toucherais plus jamais.'

'Vous savez très bien ce que je veux.' marmonna-t-elle, étonnée, arquant un de ses sourcils. Une crainte la tailladait, celle qu'il exécute ses soi-disant menaces, bien qu'elle ose en douter. Il devait la désirer tel un charbon ardent, et ce serait chose surprenante que ses doigts ne daignent plus frôler sa peau ou une quelconque partie de son anatomie. Ce n'était que du chantage, à ses yeux, et pourtant – elle se laissait bernée en accusant le désir montant.

'Vos actes me le prouvent, certes, mais ce que je veux, c'est vous entendre le dire.' il perçu son regard alarmé, et renchérit sur ce même ton suave. 'Juste trois mots, vous pouvez le faire, my lady –'

'Ne dites rien – ne gâchez rien.' justifia-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses semblables masculines, l'incitant à palper un peu plus fermement sa poitrine.

'Pourquoi rendez-vous tout compliqué ?'

'Et vous, pourquoi insistez-vous ?'

'Cela me paraît évident.' Pour la surprendre, il l'attira à lui en émettant une pression à son dos, de manière à ce que leurs visages se toisent. Logeant par la suite ses lèvres à la lobe de son oreille, le noble renchérit, toujours sur ce ton qu'il espérait, être déstabilisant pour elle. 'Dites-le-moi.' ordonna-t-il en maintenant son poignet droit un peu trop strictement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

'Oui – je vous veux.' sa réponse se transforma en un murmure contraint et honteux. Deirdre ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui donner cette satisfaction était une épreuve hardie. Elle ne devait sans doute pas aimer lui donner raison, et encore moins d'avouer ses émotions. Mais par la force des choses, elle l'avait avoué, et aussitôt, le sentit s'en réjouir. Le Lord mordilla avidement la lobe de son oreille et abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

'Bien –' Cutler entrouvrit ses fines lèvres, et laissa passer sa langue chaude sur la surface de son cou. 'Vous avez mit du temps à le reconnaître –' s'attendant à un signe d'appréciation venant d'elle, il fut intimement satisfait de l'entendre soupirer. A ainsi goûter sa peau albâtre légèrement dorée par le soleil, il remarqua qu'elle était brûlante. Le Lord se plu à voir quels effets était-il capable de lui donner. Quels frissons serait-il apte à lui procurer avant qu'elle n'en jouisse. 'Maintenant, que voulez-vous de moi ?' laissant sa question être en suspend dans les airs, Cutler planta son visage face au sien, attentif. 'Que désirez-vous que je vous fasse subir?'

'Je –' commença-t-elle, sentant le rouge lui grimper aux joues à une vitesse affolante. Il s'en délectait, elle le voyait. 'Vous –'

'Je vois…' l'interrompit-il d'un ton mielleux. 'Vous êtes très _explicite_, my lady. Mais je pense avoir une brève idée –'

Prouvant ses dires, l'homme écarta gentiment les mains de Deirdre Van Lean pour titiller avec précaution sa poitrine. Il pensait pouvoir prendre un de ces globes ovales et tendres dans une main, et aimant cette hypothèse, s'exécuta. Ses mouvements à ses seins se firent plus fermes et implacables ; les massant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à voir un frisson parcourir l'échine de la bourgeoise. Encouragé par les souffles rapides de la concernée, il pencha sa tête vers son buste et apposa ses lèvres sur l'épiderme blanchâtre de la jeune femme. Traçant de nombreux sillons à l'aide de sa langue sur les contours généreux de ses deux seins. C'est en cédant sous ses caresses, qu'elle lui ôta brutalement sa chemise, l'arrachant sans peine. Réagissant à sa manière, en mordillant la pointe droite d'un de ses seins jusqu'à ce qu'un profond gémissement l'autorise à s'écarter de cette dernière. Impatient devant la fougue qu'elle eut de vouloir le déshabiller sur-le-champ, il en brûla autant qu'elle, si pas plus. Deirdre promena ses doigts sur les lignes de la légère musculature de son amant, s'amusant à pincer avec attention les deux pointes durcies de son torse. Puis, elle s'égara un peu plus bas. A mesure que l'élégante blonde se rapprochait de son bas-ventre, il éprouvait de plus en plus une envie folle de se l'appartenir tout de suite. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque l'index de Van Lean menaça de glisser sur la ceinture qui maintenait son pantalon. Brûlants l'un pour l'autre, leurs gestes étaient passionnés, et méticuleusement bien jaugés. Cutler plongea au creux de ses reins, et saisit à pleine mains les fesses rebondies de sa partenaire.

Ses gémissements étaient pour lui le meilleur aphrodisiaque existant dans ce monde. L'entendre haleter, frissonner ou encore se cambrer était un réel plaisir qu'il savourait à chaque instant, priant pour que jamais cette scène ne se finisse. Cutler Beckett griffonna un peu plus avidement les fesses de sa promise, il sentit en retour au bout de son index un liquide désignable comme étant quelques petites gouttes de sang. Elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, ainsi, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Et au contraire, l'idée qu'il puisse lui laisser de nombreuses cicatrises l'affolait encore plus ; dans le bon sens du terme. Des marques rouges s'étaient crées sur la peau douce et blanche de la jeune femme. Elle en garderait encore les sévices le lendemain. Deirdre sentit l'euphorie du moment l'envahir, ces bouffées de chaleur, ces frissonnements et ces pulsions sordides. Elle y perdait la tête, et toute notion de bien ou de mal, qu'y perdait-elle en un sens, certaines choses peut-être, mais seulement. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce serait une mauvaise chose de lui donner ce qu'il avait désiré dés le premier instant, la posséder sous tous les tableaux. C'était leur arrangement, elle avait accepté les termes de l'accord établit ; et elle se doutait qu'il réclamerait son du à un moment ou à un autre – mais lorsque cette pensée effleurait son esprit, Deirdre songeait qu'elle serait probablement contre. Hors, rien de tout cela. Elle le désirait sincèrement, à cet instant. Un sourire béat encadra son doux visage, et naturellement, elle baissa sa tête au niveau de sa nuque ; se cambrant au-dessus de lui une nouvelle fois. Le Lord ne put se contenir plus longtemps, une boule s'était formée entre les plis de son pantalon qui le serrait et l'étouffait bien plus qu'autre chose. Il se retenait, et cela en devenait bien vite douloureux. Guidant les mains de la jeune femme vers sa ceinture, l'incitant à la retirer d'elle-même, le noble cala sa tête contre les coussins, comme chauffé à blanc.

S'exécutant, Deirdre lui ôta sa ceinture avec minutie, et frôla timidement les bords de son pantalon sombre. Ses doigts en trembleraient presque. Une fois chose faite, elle inspira profondément et c'est en attrapant les extrémités du tissu lui masquant ce membre masculin, qu'elle fit glisser le pantalon avec délicatesse, libérant ce qui faisait l'entière fierté du Lord. Le corps de la jeune femme se plaça correctement au-dessus du sien, et le contact entre son intimité chaude et humide contre le bout de ce membre dressé la fit frémir. Il le remarqua et plaça ses mains respectives au niveau de ses hanches, la soulageant par sa présence, il ne voulait pas qu'elle aborde ce passage avec une certaine angoisse, le fait qu'elle en reste tétanisée le perturbait. Elle devait apprécier cet instant, car elle le connaîtrait que bien trop souvent à l'avenir – il s'en faisait un but personnel, de le lui faire aimer, et le lui faire le désirer chaque jour. A l'avance, le noble savait qu'elle pourrait ne ressentir que de la douleur qu'autre chose, ce ne serait pas étonnant, pour une première fois. Et même si cela devait devenir difficile, il l'aiderait intérieurement à ne pas s'en formaliser. Le pire qu'elle puisse lui avouer, ce serait qu'elle ait détesté du début à la fin cet acte, ce serait même le vexer dans sa virilité. Cela paraîtrait étrange, Cutler ne souhaitait pas que son amante souffre, au contraire, il abandonna en l'espace d'une minute, son habituel masque de froideur pour avoir la lucidité de ne pas l'angoisser davantage. Décidé dans son entreprise, Beckett la fixa intensément, et attendit calmement qu'elle se place le plus confortablement que possible et face le premier pas. Son membre gonflé effleura les contours de son intimité, et perçu l'humidité la recouvrant, il s'avança un peu plus et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Percevant le brutal changement de réaction faciale chez la bourgeoise, il lu dans ses traits crispés que ce fut contraignant. Un léger cri de surprise s'était formé entre ses lèvres. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et les muscles de ses mains se refermaient sur les avant-bras du trentenaire, elle y avait même enfoncé ses ongles sur le coup.

'Regardez-moi –' murmura-t-il doucement, lui prenant la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre en des mouvements lents mais profonds. Tout en la guidant de part l'omniprésence de la paume de ses deux mains aux extrémités de sa taille, il lui permit d'adopter un rythme plus propice à la jouissance. Le visage de Deirdre se décrispa au fur et à mesure, la douleur aigue et poignante la fit trembler, elle le revivait inlassablement. Leurs yeux se défièrent, mais non sans une once de défi ; mais bien plus avec une lueur ardente et enflammée. La confrontation du chaud et du froid. Ils firent l'amour durant de longues minutes, qui leur parurent interminables, de part la légère anxiété de la jeune femme qui s'était bien rapidement envolée dans ce travail. Ils finirent en sueur, et épuisés. Deirdre haleta un moment et se laissa retomber dans les bras du Lord, une fois s'être séparée de lui. Son souffle précipité le fit négligemment sourire, il caressa distraitement les mèches claires et ondulées de ses cheveux soyeux. Installant sa tête contre son épaule, attendant que d'épuisement, elle ne s'abandonne aux bras de Morphée dans un sommeil réparateur.

*******

Une paire d'yeux s'ouvrit difficilement, il faisait encore nuit. Deirdre Van Lean tourna sa tête vers la droite et aperçut son partenaire, paisiblement endormit. Il avait l'air bien plus serein, calme et neutre ainsi. Cette pensée l'attendrit inexplicablement. Son visage s'assombrit après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait, et ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Son nom et même son corps représentaient des mystères en eux-mêmes. Deirdre savait clairement ce qui l'avait amenée ici, à travailler pour lui, et à attirer son attention indirectement. Le Lord connaissait tout d'elle, excepté une chose, les obscures raisons la poussant à rester là, et surtout, ce qui l'avait poussée à marcher sur ses pas. Ne lui en voulait-elle donc pas pour cette vieille histoire familiale ? Peut-être qu'elle détestait son père assez pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, et justement, tout rejeter sur ce dernier. En vérité, Deirdre Van Lean avait ses raisons à ce qu'il puisse la vouloir assez pour le regretter amèrement par la suite. Ce n'était qu'une vieille rancune, et elle n'avait été que l'instrument de cette dernière. Tout avait commencé il y a de longues années – bien avant que sir Van Lean ne décède. Il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que Cutler Beckett l'avait longtemps doublé par le passé, sur une chose qu'il désirait tant – sur une chose qu'il méritait. Et il prit le soin d'en parler à celle qui aurait l'opportunité de l'aider, il avait confié une tâche à sa fille.

Mais ce serait bien plus dur que prévu, Deirdre devait reconnaître une chose, entre son devoir d'haïr cet homme plus que tout au monde, elle restait inexplicablement liée à lui ; et parvenait à ne plus lui en vouloir en l'espace d'un instant passé à ses côtés. Aucun regret n'émanait d'elle quant à ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir-là ; elle l'avait désiré, et c'était pire que tout. Elle sortit du lit silencieusement et convergea vers la fenêtre de la cabine, s'adossant négligemment contre une étagère, le regard perdu sur le panorama du vaste océan. Nostalgique, des souvenirs lui vinrent en tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage lui fasse réalisé la fatalité de la tâche. Elle était entrain de s'enticher de cet homme détestable, qui lui avait paru bien trop doux et tendre à son goût.


End file.
